The Threads Of Fate
by PrincessKanako
Summary: Hitomi and Yumi are two average girls who are planning to have a relaxing summer at the beach. But, a freak accident flings them to Enterra, where they are told that Enterra is in danger of being destroyed. It's up to them to resurrect a girl called Yakumo, go to Shinzo and save the galaxy. No pressure, right? MushramboXOC, SagoxOC, KutalXOC, MushraXYakumo. No flames please. HIATUS
1. And so it begins

**Chapter one**

The sun rose and shone through my window. I pulled the covers over my head. I groaned and my alarm went off. Half-asleep, I whacked my alarm onto the floor.

"Get up sweetheart," I heard a familiar voice say. I peeled back the covers to find Mama standing in the doorway, her arms folded.

"Can't I sleep in a little longer?" I complained, "I only finished for the summer yesterday."

"Yumi called and said she was coming over," Mama informed me. "She said you'd talked about this yesterday."

"Dang," I mumbled. She shut my door and I pulled myself out of bed, yawning. I picked up that dammed alarm and put it back on the dresser. Then I darted to the bathroom, praying mama hadn't used up all the hot water. She didn't, for once, so I enjoyed a long, hot shower.

Deciding I'd have enough time to repaint my nails, I headed back to my room and plopped myself in front of my vanity. Grabbing a ponytail holder, I placed my hair up into a messy bun before I began to systematically remove my old nail polish; a cheery, sunny yellow. Glancing at the numerous bottles of nail polish I had, I plucked up the one I found most appealing at the moment – black. Neatly, I put on two coats of the dark colour before I went over it with a quick-drying clear coat. Blowing on my nails, I gingerly took down my hair and ran a brush through it several times till I was sure all the tangles were gone. Then I plaited it carefully, and then got dressed into a pair of shorts, a white camisole top, and my tennis shoes.

"Hitomi! Breakfast!" Mum shouted. I wandered downstairs into the kitchen where I sat at the kitchen table and stretched. Something furry rubbed around my ankles. I glanced down.

"Morning Buyo," I murmured, scratching the cat behind it's ears. Mum snorted at the stove.

"I still don't know why I let you name the cat Buyo," she commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I was eleven, mama. And in the middle of my _Inuyasha _phase," I reminded her as she scooped my breakfast onto a plate.

"Dig in," Mum advised, putting an omelette in front of me. "I'll be home late tonight, so will you be alright for dinner?"

"I won't be here. I'm staying at Yumi's beach house for the summer, remember? I reminded her, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh, god, I forgot. Will there be adult supervision?" Mom worried, nibbling her lip.

"Jeez, mama. Middle-aged much?" I laughed as I cut into the omelette. "I'll be fine. I'm eighteen, for crying out loud!"

"I suppose." She picked up her purse and keys before looking at me worriedly. "Just promise me you'll call every couple of days."

"Aww, come on mama!" I groaned as she held up a hand.

"Just humour me," she said, "I worry about you. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled as she kissed my cheek, "Cya mama."

"Cya sweetheart."

Humming softly to myself, I quickly finished my meal and even washed the dishes when I was done, before heading back upstairs to pack for summer vacation. After shutting my bedroom door, I wandered over to my closet and grabbed my school bag, feeling relieved I'd emptied it out last night as I dumped it on my bed. Knotting a bandanna in my hair, I started darting back and forth between the closet and the bed with clothes and accessories, before stretching and sitting down at the vanity table I rarely used.

Picking up an ivory liner, I applied it around my eyes until they made it pop before giving my lashes a light coat of mascara. I finished up my look with some cherry chap-stick. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection as I untied the bandanna and wrapped it around my wrist instead. The bell rang downstairs, so I ran to the door, opened it, and standing in the porch with a big grin was Yumi.

She's my best friend. We're total opposites, but we go together perfectly. She has hazel brown eyes, and short black hair with red streaks. She's got a wicked tongue and a nasty temper, but she's really loyal, and was probably one of my only friends. Her mama was a fashion designer, and Yumi was always dressed in her mama's latest designs.

Today, she wore a tiny pair of black shorts with hearts sewn around the hems, a tank top with one shoulder-strap in black with a sequinned heart on it, a silver belt, and her black converse, inked with lightning bolts.

"Hey, Tomi!" she greeted, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me lock the door and grab my stuff," I answered, smiling. Darting back upstairs, I hoisted my school bag over my shoulders and shut my bedroom door before sliding down the banister. Grinning at Yumi's 'look', I got the spare key, locked the door, and hid it behind the drainpipe.

"So, how have you been?" Yumi asked, swinging her bag carelessly as we walked. "Any news?"

"Nope," I answered, fanning myself. It was fairly hot for early morning.

"Nothing interesting what-so-ever has happened?"

"Not in the last twelve hours."

"I find that hard to believe… but hold that thought," Yumi said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a tube of nail polish, "Look at what I bought! It's a new colour that came out, it's like… wow." Handing it over to me, Yumi smiled. "You have to wear it sometime."

"It's nice," I answered, turning the bottle over to read the name, "Moody Blue, I need to buy a tube of this."

"You can keep that, I bought two. So, today is our girl day, and I was thinking we could get some groceries for tonight before we get the bus, and then we could go swimming when we arrive. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Yumi, it sounds great."

Giggling, Yumi linked arms with me and we sauntered down the road. Something shiny was hurting my eyes. It was coming from her arm, so I focused on her bracelet. She got it off this gypsy lady a few months back. She can never get it off. It's studded with rubies in the shape of flames. She wasn't the only one with something like that though. I got a bracelet too, but mine was studded with sapphires in the shape of water droplets. Like hers, it won't come off. Kind of annoying, really.

"Hey, Yumi, your bracelet is acting weird," I said, poking her. She glanced down.

"It's never done that before. Huh." She looked at me then. "I'm not the only one. Yours is glowing too," she pointed.

"That's weird. It's never-"

Just then, a car horn blared as it swung wildly towards us. I heard a squeal of brakes, a scream, my scream, and then-

Darkness.

* * *

**Hi everyone! This story was taken down for editing a while back because I read over it and cringed at the way I used to write, so I give you the new and improved Threads Of Fate. Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	2. Enterra

**Chapter two**

When I came to, I was surrounded by warmth, by softness, and it took me a few moments to realize where I was - outdoors in the middle of a forest.

_What the hell?_

I sat up slowly, a searing headache pounding in my temples as I winced with pain. To my left, I saw Yumi stirring, pushing long strands of grass away from her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"I think so. Where the hell are we?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea. What happened to that-" I stopped when I felt something poke my back.

"Don't move," I heard a low voice say. I turn my head to find a boy of sixteen. He had orange armour on his shoulders, his chest, and legs with a black short-sleeved body suit underneath. He had orange fingerless gloves with matching boots, and lavender hair, with a gold crown around his forehead. He held a staff in his hands, which he was pointing at my neck.

Great.

"Who're you two?" another guy asked. He wore a green body suit with matching boots, a blue cape with an orange sash around his throat, and three blue stones on a blue helmet.

"Who are we? Who the hell are you?" Yumi snapped, smacking the staff away from me.

"I'm Hitomi, and she's Yumi," I replied hesitantly.

"Relax, Mushra, Sago. I don't think they mean to harm us," I heard someone else say.

"Fine," the two boys said in unison. They put their weapons down and I turned to see a giant cat wearing pink clothes and a blue scarf with a little green gem on his forehead waddling towards us.

_What the-?_

"My name is Kutal, and these are my companions, Mushra and Sago" he said, in a refined English accent.

"Their gems are like ours," Yumi whispered. I nodded mutely.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked, clearing my throat. All of them looked at me, confused.

"What're you talking about? Aren't you guys from here?" Sago asked.

"Here being...?" Yumi questioned, her foot tapping in irritation.

"Enterra," Mushra said," Where're you guys from?"

"Um...Earth, duh. I'm confused," Yumi said.

"You're not only one," Mushra commented. Yumi rolled her eyes impatiently.

"You're humans then?" Kutal asked.

"Obviously," I answered. Silence fell. Nobody talked. You could've heard an ant sneeze.

_Okay, this isn't awkward at all._

"This place isn't safe for you," Kutal said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Most Enterrans will kill humans if they see one," Kutal explained.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Okay, well, we have to get going," Yumi said briskly, gathering up our bags.

"Are you sure? It can be quite dangerous around here," Kutal said warningly.

"We'll be fine. See you around," Yumi said, hanging my bag over my shoulders and leading me away from the strange group.

* * *

The day went on and we kept walking. Nothing exciting happened - well, unless you count me nearly falling into a river. Night came and we had to stop. Yumi got the wood and started the fire. I rummaged through our bags, looking for some food.

I came up with three tins of hot chocolate, a few packets of biscuits, two packets of bacon, one packet of sausages, five tins of baked beans, some tomatoes, sandwiches, apple pie, cans of coke, crisps, apples, grapes, bananas, croissants, cherries, orange juice, a loaf of bread, butter, instant soup, noodles, and a big bottle of water.

"Jeez, Yumi, think you brought enough food?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'd say be happy that I did," she replied, piling more wood on the flames, "We don't know what's safe to eat around here and what's not."

"Point taken."

We ate some hard boiled eggs and sandwiches and drank a red bull each.

Then we dozed off.

* * *

**The sky was soft and blue, the tree shrouded hills about me covered in soft mist as water from the river splashed around my feet. Several drops stuck to my dress, seeping through to my legs, but I could barely feel the cold of the water, for my head was lifted, my eyes drinking in the dearly familiar sights about me, my ears tuned to the distant sound of singing washing over us from up the valley as Hasufel with a loud clatter of water and crunching pebbles, surged up bank, the path growing level again as it continued on its way through the trees, ever nearing my home. .**

**"Hitomi," someone called, "Hitomi, where are you?"**

"**I'm here!" I answered, standing up and turning around. A figure stood a god distance away, and I could see that it was a**** woman. I couldn't see her face, as it was shrouded in shadows. The only thing I could see was her dress, a shimmering robe in gold, and a silver sash around her waist.**

"**Hitomi," the woman called.**

"**Who are you? What's your name?" I demanded. **"**What do you want?" **

**"That isn't important. Not now. If you wish to go home, you must travel to Shinzo, with Mushrambo and his friends..." she said.**

**"Wait! Where's Shinzo? And who's Mushrambo?" I asked but no one answered...**

* * *

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	3. Enter Mushrambo

**Chapter three**

The next morning we packed up and started walking again.

"So you're saying we have to go to Shinzo to find the person who brought us here, right?" Yumi asked as she pushed her hair behind a hairband.

"That's what I think. The problem is, that we have no idea where Shinzo is, so we're pretty much going out on a limb here," I said, munching on an apple.

Just then we heard something rustling.

"What was that?" We looked around and then an Enterran dropped in front of us.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked, dropping the apple in my hand.

"Just run!" Yumi grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ran.

"Get back here humans!" someone yelled. When I glanced behind, I saw that there were giant flying bugs wearing armour following us. Even better, they had swords with them, and they looked plenty pissed.

"Could this get any worse?" Yumi moaned. She jinxed us. She tripped over a fallen tree branch, and since she was still hanging onto me, I went with her. Immediately, two bug Enterrans flew down and wrestled us into submission.

"We have you now, filthy humans!" they sneered, just before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Yumi was away, and completely hog-tied. I glanced at her, my eyes questioning. She shrugged minutely and shook her head, indicating to the gathering of insect Enterrans a few feet away. Clearly, we were at the Enterran's campsite. Shifting around, I felt strong ropes around my wrists and ankles, and one around my mouth to hold a gag in place.

_This thing better be one of my hankies. Those bugs don't look - or smell - like they know anything about hygiene._

"Look guys. Our little humans have woken up," one said as he came towards Yumi and stroked her hair. She snapped her head back angrily. She started cursing, but her words were muffled. Good thing too, she's got a vicious temper.

"So what do we do with them?" one asked.

"Let's throw them off a cliff," another suggested.

"Nah, drown 'em, I say" a third chimed in.

"No, let's have some fun with them," the Head Enterran grinned, "Whaddya say, boys?"

"How about you let them go?" I heard a deep voice say as four, non-bug male Enterrans came into view. One had red armour, a phoenix shaped helmet, and a staff that looked kind of familiar. Another had deep blue tights with armour on his hips, a lighter blue for the boots, bat wing designed armour on his shoulders and blue bat wings behind him.

Third was a lion Enterran, and had silver armour his chest, shoulders, knees, and hips. His fingernails were like silver claws and he had what looked like antenna on his head. He had red bracelets on his wrists.

The fourth had long purple hair tied up into a ponytail and crimson eyes that stood out because of his white skin. He emphasized that by wearing a black shirt with elbow length sleeves and black trousers. He had a red-and-gold breast plate, with matching boots, shoulder pads, shin guards, and his sword hilt. He also wore fingerless black gloves, and had surprisingly slim fingers.**  
**

_What the...?_

"Release them at once," the lion said.

"Why should we?" the head bug asked.

"Because this will happen if you don't."

The one in red armour attacked one and slashed him with his staff, leaving a card spinning in mid-air. Then a fight began. Four against fifteen. That's fair.

"Hyper Flame!"

"Enterra Shockwave!"

"Aqua Dragon!"

"Let's move you someplace safe," murmured a soft voice. The Enterran with purple hair picked me up and moved me away from the battle area. The blue guy had Yumi safely in his arms. After they laid us down, they went back and joined the other two, swiftly demolishing the opposition, leaving only a bundle of cards behind.

"You guys alright?" asked the one in blue as he started untying Yumi's hands. We both nodded as the one with purple hair started untying my feet.

"Good thing I was able to follow your scent, otherwise, you wouldn't be here," the lion said, as the one in red took the gag out of Yumi's mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked hoarsely.

"Hey, take it easy," the blue Enterran said, handing her a flask, "Drink this. It'll help. You too," he added, looking at me.

"Don't you remember us?" asked the red one as Yumi swallowed the liquid in the flask thirstily before handing it over to me. I groaned. Little bitch had emptied it.

"No, I don't remember seeing you guys before" Yumi replied as the blue guy held a finger to the flask and filled it up with water. _The eff?_ But hey, free water is free water. I gulped it down.

"Well then, let's refresh your memories," the lion said as he started glowing. So did the others.

"Mushra? Sago? Kutal?" Yumi said in shock, as I spilled some of the water I was supposed to be drinking on my legs. Fortunately, no-one noticed. I think.

"The one and only," Mushra said, posing. "Enterrans can Hyper-Form and become really strong."

"Erm, I have a question." I piped up. Everyone looked over.

"Um...What's your name? I don't remember seeing you earlier." I said, looking at the man with the purple ponytail. He slid his sword into his sheath with a click.

"Mushrambo," he replied, his voice neutral and bored.**  
**

"Anyway, it looks like we're stuck with you guys," Mushra said.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked as she stood, brushing the dirt from her butt.

"Don't you remember what happened to you? You got kidnapped, and almost killed. If we didn't get here when we did, you could've been dead," Sago pointed out.

"Oh. Well. I guess you're coming with us to Shinzo," I said as they looked at me in confusion.

"We'll explain on the way," Yumi continued. They just looked at us blankly.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	4. Campfire Confessions

**Chapter four**

It had been a wet, miserable day; exactly a week had passed since we set out for Shinzo with our new-found friends, and it had been kinda boring.

Mushra always went on about how he was the strongest Enterran ever, which would lead to a punch on the head from either Mushrambo or, surprisingly, Yumi. Sago was calm and collected, but always had a smile or a joke to cheer us up, and Yumi started hanging with Sago more often. Kutal was like a father to us, and I helped him whenever I could when mealtimes rolled around. Mushrambo…well, he stayed silent, but didn't show any signs of wanting to kill us, so that had to be good.

Right?

* * *

After yet another delicious meal, courtesy of Kutal, we all sat around the fire and talked. Eventually, the talk turned to myself and Yumi.

"So, Yumi," Mushra began, "What's up with you? What's"

Yumi shrugged.

"Nothing much. Mom's a fashion designer, so she's never at home. Dad's abroad most of the time."

"…Ah." They didn't quite understand. "Have you any siblings?"

"I've two little brothers and a big sister," she replied, shrugging, "I don't see them much."

"What about you, Hitomi?" Kutal inquired, a bit of a desperate look on his face.

"Me? Oh...um...I live with my mama."

"Tell us about your mother," Sago said, leaning back.

"Umm, she's got short blonde hair, and brown eyes, kind of thin. She's artistic and forgetful and can't really cook. She's a university teacher and lectures in English and History, so she's really busy," I listed off, smiling.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Mushra demanded.

"No, I'm an only child."

"What about your father?" Kutal asked jovially. I smiled, fiddling with my newly polished nails, the turquoise colour shining almost yellow in the firelight.

"He's smart, caring, responsible, and an amazing cook. He's got brown hair, blue eyes, and he's really cool. He works as a photographer, but he always finds time to spend with me," I replied.

"Where's your dad? You said that you lived with your mom, so where's he gone?" Mushra asked, yawning.

I froze.

_I'm not ready for this…_

"He's-" I bit my lip.

"He's on a trip, and he'll be gone for a while. But he'll come back. He always does, right Tomi?" Yumi cut in, glancing at me. I nodded, relieved.

"Enough of this chatter! Let's sing and dance! I believe I shall begin, ladies, so sit back and enjoy the show!" Kutal boomed.

* * *

Mushrambo glanced at Hitomi as Kutal danced around the fire, singing very loudly and very off-key. Something was up with her, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

No matter what it took.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the others were long, and this is just a filler! Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	5. Painful Stars

**Chapter five**

It was a scorching hot day. Everyone could feel the heat. Well, except Mushrambo.

Lucky him.

We eventually stopped in a little village, where we were greeted by an old fish-like Enterran with a long grey beard.

"Greetings, travellers. You look thirsty. We invite you to drink from our fountain," he said kindly.

"No joke!? Man, you rule!" Yumi practically screamed at the guy and ran to the fountain. He looked confused.

"I rule? I don't understand..."

I smiled. "She means you're very kind and generous," I explained. His expression cleared up.

"Ah. I see. I'll get you some supplies, feel free to fill up some bottles of water, there's no village for another 20 miles or so." He hobbled off. I sauntered over to the fountain and, cupping my hands, took a sip. It tasted amazing! Like...a fresh fruit, sweet and juicy. Mushrambo stood over at one side, looking bored.

"Um..." I started. He glanced over.

"Yes?" he replied dully.

"Aren't you thirsty? You've been walking all day, and I just thought..." I trailed off.

"I don't need water."

"Did you try it?"

"I do not wish to."

"But why not?" I persisted. His eyes flashed. "I don't need to explain my reasons to you!"

That stung, but I refused to let him see me cry. I simply nodded and moved away. The silence was broken by the sound of Yumi laughing as she shoved Mushra and Sago into the fountain.

"Guys, come on. We need to get going," I said, trying to sound firm.

"Sure, sure. We just have one little problem." Yumi answered.

"Yeah, what?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not walking another 10 miles," Yumi crossed her arms, pouting.

"Yumi, it's not my fault that you decided to pack your entire house into your bags," I sighed.

"Transport for the ladies, eh?" The old man was back, along with several townspeople.

"We have some modes of transportation available," a woman piped up, "A hover-disk. If you wish to take it, feel free."

"Bags the hover-disk" Yumi said quickly. I glared at Yumi, promising death.

"This is much appreciated, thank you, ma'am," Kutal said, smiling a feline smile.

* * *

After we were packed up, we went off, crossing a vast desert, me sharing Kutal's little car, Yumi and Mushra, on hover-disk, Sago and Kutal in their respective vehicles, and Mushrambo on foot.

We eventually set up camp by a lake, and after a good meal, courtesy of Kutal, we talked, and eventually, slept. I felt hot and sticky as I tossed and turned. Finally, when I thought I'd melt from the heat, I decided to have a swim in the lake. I sat up carefully and looked around. Everyone was asleep.

_Perfect._

I stood as quietly as I could, and walked silently through the camp, grabbing a towel on my way. Just as I was passing Mushra, his hand flung out and grabbed my ankle! I nearly screamed from the shock of it.

"Y-Yakumo…."he mumbled. I paused. _Yakumo? Who on earth is that?_

Meh. I shrugged. I'd ask him in the morning, if I remembered which I probably wouldn't. I shook off Mushra's hand and went on my way. As I reached the pool, the moon's reflection seemed to wink at me. I slipped off my clothes and slid into the water. Ooh, it was nice and cool. Just what I needed. Argh! My freakin' scalp felt itchy, so I decided to go the whole hog and have a proper wash.

_Under I go…And up I go!_

I stood in the water, scrubbing at my hair. Apparently, shampoo doesn't exist in this world. Stupid, sucky world. I dunked my head once more and had a good look at my reflection. Hmm. No spots, cuts or bruises.

_That's good. Usually I'm as clumsy as hell._

I climbed out of the water and wrapped the towel around me, nuzzling into the softness. I then looked at my clothes.

_Aw, they're covered in all kinds of crap! I could wear some of the clothes that lady gave us in the village…_

I rummaged through my bag, and eventually decided on a aqua cami and some faded grey sweatpants. The top was kind of baggy, but I could fix that in the morning. I stretched, the movement making me look up at the sky. The stars seemed so much brighter than usual. I found the Pole Star, the Big Dipper, Sirius, and Orion's Belt. I smiled softly, remembering Mama teaching me about stars.

* * *

_"But why are stars so important Mama?" I whined, wanting to go back to bed._

_"They're important, sweetheart," she said gently, "Because they show this world's hopes and dreams, are it's inspirations and guide."_

_"Oh." I didn't get it._

_"If Daddy and I ever go away, just remember that the stars will always shine on you. People come and go, but stars are constant and everlasting." She smiled, reaching over and ruffling my hair. "Just like mine and Daddy's love for you."_

* * *

"Mama..." I whimpered. The tears which had been pricking at my eyes all day finally escaped and ran down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, just breathing in and out heavily, letting the exercise calm me.

"Why are you crying, girl?"

I whirled around. Mushrambo stood there, looking bored. Oh goodie. I snorted. Kinda.

"Why do you care? Frankly, it's none of your business!" I replied heatedly.

"You woke me up; I think I have a right to know why I was disturbed from my slumber," he stated calmly.

"Fine, jeez! I'm crying because I might never see my mom again, and she's all I have left, after d-dad..." I broke down again, but this time, I couldn't stop. So much for the calming exercise. I was in the hiccuping, trying-to-stop-stage, when I was pulled into something soft and my face was being wiped gently. I cracked open my eyes to see Mushrambo's face staring down at mine.

"M-Mushrambo?"

"It's alright."

I was...confused, to say the least. Mushrambo, being nice? I didn't think that was even possible. By the time I'd stopped crying, the front of Mushrambo's shirt was soaking.

"Sorry," I sniffled, "I got your shirt all wet..."

"It can be dried. No problem." was his calm reply.

"I'd better get back…"

"They're asleep."

"Oh, yeah…"

I really wanted to move and go to sleep, but he was holding me tightly, so no chances on that score. I looked up at him, he looked down at me. My heart started pounding.

"Umm…?"

"Hmm?"

Mushrambo's face seemed to get closer to mine. Our lips were less than an inch away.

"**YAKUMO!**" Mushra's cry was heard echoing through the camp. It was enough to break the spell between myself and Mushrambo. I tumbled out of his lap.

"I-I-I…"

_Great, I'm stuttering like an idiot…_

I just ran for the camp.

**_Nice one, Hitomi. You could have had a totally hot make-out session with a freaking GOD, but no, you decided to run away. God, it's like you're not even a teenager anymore…_**

_Aw, just shut the hell up. I'm not in the mood for you right now._

Mushra was sitting bolt upright, tears mingling with his sweat.

"Mushra..? Are you ok?" Yumi asked. Sago pulled me and Yumi aside.

"Listen, Mushra had a thing for our friend, Yakumo. She gave her life to save us all, and Mushra's been pretty upset about it ever since, no matter how much he hides it. So, don't ask him about her. He gets kind of weird," he explained.

_Poor Mushra..._

I glanced over at Mushrambo. He looked calm, collected…the same as he usually is.

_Urgh, I never thought I'd agree with you over something, but I think you're right._

**_I usually am. But what am I right about this time?_**

_Mushrambo…is gorgeous. _

**_Ha! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!_**

_But…I can't let him know._

**_Why NOT!?_**

_I…just can't. You should know why, better than anyone. __I'm not ready to move on._

* * *

**Okay, to explain the way that Hitomi has two inner voices, the best way to think of it is like Sakura from Naruto. She's got her main personality, and then she's got a second personality that has all the emotions that she tries to lock away along with painful memories. Make sense? Not to me!**

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	6. Can't lie

**Chapter six**

Great. Just great. After that little _incident _by the lake, Mushrambo avoided me like I had the plague. On top of that, my freaking alter ego decided to chew me out about it as well.

**_YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?_**

_Hmm…_

**_Seriously, that was a GOLDEN opportunity to make out, but NO, you had to run away from it!_**

_In case you've forgotten, it was **MUSHRA **who kind of ruined the moment._

…**_Oh, yeah._**

_Besides, I'm not avoiding **him**, he's avoiding **me.**_

**_Just talk to him then._**

_And risk you talking over? I think not._

**_But…_**

_Topless Mushrambo._

…**_Wow…_**

"Hey, are you even in there?" Mushra asked, waving his hand in front of my face. With a sigh, I grabbed his wrist while it was flailing about and pulled, leaving Mushra sprawl face-first into the dirt. Very satisfying.

Everybody started laughing, and even Mushrambo smiled slightly. Sago walked over to Yumi and whispered in her ear while everyone was recovering their breath. She blushed, then walked off with him a little way from the camp. Seeing them slink away _**together**_, really pissed me off, but I didn't know why.

_**Isn't it obvious? You're totally jealous!**_

_I am NOT!_

**_Are too!_**

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

_AM NOT!_

_**YOU ARE, SO DON'T FREAKING DENY IT!**_

_...I hate you._

_**Correction: you only hate me when I'm right.**_

"Hitomi dear, what's wrong? You look rather hot," Kutal commented. I blinked, startled.

"Oh, um, I...yeah" I ended, lamely.

"Go and cool down under the trees while I prepare our luncheon. We can't have you falling ill, now can we?"

"Um, sure."

I went to a tree. I sat underneath it. Screw it, I was **PISSED OFF**. On top of that, Kutal's fatherly attitude really got to me and tears stung at my eyes.

"Crying again, are we?" a soft, melodic voice commented. Three guesses for who it was. I scrubbed at my eyes.

"I'm not crying. Stupid dust got in my eyes."

"Why are you acting like a child? I can tell you're jealous of Yumi."

I sighed.

"She's got it all. Money, great looks _and _personality, smart at school, streetwise, popular with the boys...and loving parents," I mumbled, "Can't really help being jealous."

Mushrambo's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"But you have that too."

I looked up startled, and could feel my cheeks burning.

"What I mean is, you're intelligent, you have good friends, (if a rather poor taste in them, considering Mushra), you're...pretty, and loving parents too," he said, rushing through his list.

I, on the other hand, was stunned.

_Mushrambo, the Ice king...just called me pretty? Hell must be freezing over..._

"I know mama loves me, but..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" he prompted. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Not even Yumi or Mushra?"

"Not even."

I took a deep breath. "My dad...is...dead."

He blinked once, suprise the dominant emotion.

"What?" he asked softly, but firmly. I couldn't lie to him. Something wouldn't let me.

"It happened about nine years ago..."

* * *

_"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" A little girl of about nine ran up to a semi-detached house, her golden braids swinging. __"Daddy? Where are you? Mama needs your help in the garden!"_

_The nine-year-old tapped her foot impatiently._

_"Dad! I am coming up those stairs in about ten seconds if you don't move your lazy behind right NOW!" she shouted. __"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Okay, I'm coming up!"_

_The girl sped up the stairs. First stop, her room. She pushed open her door, expecting to see her father cleaning, or even asleep on her bed. No-one was there._

_"Huh. I could've sworn..." She checked the bathroom, her parents bedroom and the study. __All of them were empty. __Just then, she spied the attic hatch open, and the ladder propped up against the opening._

**_Daddy's got to be up there..._**

_She gripped the sides of the ladder firmly and started climbing. When she reached the top of the ladder and poked her head up into the dusty darkness, she got this weird feeling._

_"Where's that stupid switch..." She fumbled around until she found the switch. Light streamed into the attic and momentarily blinded the child. __But when she looked up..._

* * *

_"We're so sorry for your loss..."_

_"Seemed like the perfect family..."_

_"If there's anything we can do..."_

_"Imagine a child seeing that..."_

_"Won't even accept it..."_

_"Severely traumatised..."_

_"Scarred for life..."_

_"Perhaps with therapy.."_

* * *

I looked up at Mushrambo, my vision slowly blurring.

"So. Now you know."

He looked grave. "That's why you were acting edgy when we were asking about your family."

I nodded.

"I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. After daddy died, whenever I went to a new school, the teachers always told the other kids. They were my friends out of pity. I didn't want that with you guys."

I wriggled around until I was leaning against his arm. He moved it, only to put it around me. He then used his other hand to grasp my chin and turn my face towards him.

"Hitomi. You've got to put all this past you. I know it's hard, but wouldn't your father like you to live life to the full?"

He wiped away each tear, as if each one was a precious crystal. I gave a shaky laugh.

"It seems like whenever you're around, I start bawling."

"It would seem that way."

"I know...I should put it behind me, but it just hurts too much, you know?"

"Don't worry. You take as long as you need." He pulled me into his lap again, so that I was resting against his chest. "I'll be here when you need me."

He pressed his lips into my hair.

"Forever...?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	7. Princess Toyotomi

**Chapter seven**

After lunch, we were all just lazing around, waiting for Yumi and Sago to show up. Kutal was having a snooze; Mushra and Mushrambo were fighting each other, yet again. I was curled up into a ball, replaying what had happened earlier in my head.

* * *

_I looked up at Mushrambo, my vision slowly blurring._

_"So. Now you know."_

_He looked grave. "That's why you were acting edgy when we were asking about your family."_

_I nodded._

_"I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. After daddy died, whenever I went to a new school, the teachers always told the other kids. They were my friends out of pity. I didn't want that with you guys."_

_I wriggled around until I was leaning against his arm. He moved it, only to put it around me. He then used his other hand to grasp my chin and turn my face towards him._

_"Hitomi. You've got to put all this past you. I know it's hard, but wouldn't your father like you to live life to the full?"_

_He wiped away each tear, as if each one was a precious crystal. I gave a shaky laugh._

_"It seems like whenever you're around, I start bawling."_

_"It would seem that way."_

_"I know...I should put it behind me, but it just hurts too much, you know?"_

_"Don't worry. You take as long as you need." He pulled me into his lap again, so that I was resting against his chest. "I'll be here when you need me."_

_He pressed his lips into my hair._

_"Forever...?" I asked sleepily._

_"Yes."_

* * *

Just then, Yumi and Sago waltzed into camp, holding hands. Yumi darted over to me; Sago leaned against a tree, trying to look cool. I sighed.

"And where were you?"

Yumi giggled.

"Jeez Tomi, you sound like my mom. If you must know, I was with Sago."

"I know that, but for two hours? I doubt that you were _just_ talking."

"Well, first off, he changed into his hyper form. Then he asked if I wanted to go flying, so I said yeah, and then we went off. We flew around for _ages_, but when we landed-Ohmygosh, Tomi, he kissed me! And now we're..well.."

I took a good look at Yumi then. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed.

"You really think he's the one, don't you?" I asked softly. She nodded eagerly. "Right. You wait here for a minute."

I left her sitting there and walked over to Sago, a glint set firmly in my eye.

"Sago?" I asked folding my arms. He glanced over at me, his ocean blue eyes blinking.

"Yes, Hitomi?" he replied.

"I'm only saying this once. If you break her heart, then I will break your face. You got that?" I said sweetly.

He looked slightly alarmed, but nodded. I smiled.

"Good. So now we understand each other."

* * *

After supper, Kutal wanted us all to have a sing-song-thingy.

"Mushra shall go first," he announced.

"Why me? I can't sing!" Mushra complained.

"Perhaps not, but at least try to entertain us." Kutal replied calmly. Mushra proceeded to juggle, and do tricks on his hover disk. He failed miserably, but we laughed and applauded him anyway. Sago then preformed some amazing water tricks and sculpted roses out of ice and presented them to Yumi, who blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

Kutal sang the same song that he sang the other night and danced like a lunatic again. Again we applauded him, but had to contain our laughter. When Mushrambo's turn came around, me and Yumi held our breath. He simply lunged at Mushra with his sword. We thought that Mushra would be covered in blood, but nothing happened. Then, Mushrambo slid his sword into its sheath with a click, and then Mushra's clothes fell apart, leaving him in his underwear! Me and Yumi couldn't stop laughing for ages.

Yumi asked me for my i-pod and she plugged it into her speakers. Everyone else was really confused.

"What on Enterra is that contraption?" Kutal asked. Yumi held up the i-pod.

"Ok. This is an i-pod. We use it to play music in our world, and it comes in loads of different colours and shapes."

"And that thing?" Mushra asked snottily.

"That's the speakers. It lets everyone hear the music, instead of just one person."

Yumi switched on a backtrack that played the violin and drums before glancing at me. I nodded and we both began to sing:

_Days and years praying for our love, our future_  
_So silently kept inside our hearts so deeply_

Time went by, never changed and stayed inside us

**So preciously, carrying all the love for you**

**No one ever would say a word 'bout the story we know**  
**Never let the legend vanish**  
**No one ever would tell the truth, the secret we know**  
**Our long-cherished dream**

**Holding you soul so gratefully, living with faith in you and love**  
**To save our home, to save our beautiful our dearest one that we love**  
**Our frecious Princess so devine**

Time went by, never changed and stayed inside us  
So preciously, carrying all the love for you

_No one ever would say a word 'bout the story we know_  
_Never let the legend vanish_  
_No one ever would tell the truth, the secret we know_  
_Our long-cherished dream_

**Holding you soul so gratefully, living with faith in you and love**  
**To save our home, to save our beautiful our dearest one that we love**  
**Feeling your soul somewhere so close, feeling the bound with you and us**  
**Someday we'll see how much you mean to us our dearest one in this world**  
**Our precious Princess so divine**

Wegot a wolf-whistle from Sago, as well as clapping, so I guessed it went down well.

"Most invigorating. I believe I shall make some hot cocoa, I am famished!" Kutal gasped. I looked at Mushrambo.

"Hope my voice wasn't too shabby," I joked. He bowed.

"Not at all."

He grasped my hand and kissed it like in those old movies. I blushed.

"Umm….."

"Goodnight, Hitomi."

"Night."

That night, my dreams were filled with dancing and laughing. I didn't even dream about Daddy- not once.

* * *

**Please review! The song is Princess Toyotomi, sung by Celtic Woman. **

**Lyrics= both** **girls**  
_Lyrics= Yumi  
_Lyrics=Hitomi

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	8. Celestial Cautions

**Chapter eight**

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by the disgusting sight of Yumi and Sago making out. Not exactly an amazing sight. Then I had a closer look.

"Sago! How come you're in your Hyper Form?" I exclaimed. Sago pulled away for Yumi's hoovering long enough to think about it.

"Don't really know. We all just woke up like this."

I rolled my eyes. Yumi pulled Sago back to her and the tonsil-hockey commenced again. Kutal was - surprise, surprise- cooking, but he was in his Hyper Form too, so it looked kind of funny. Mushra was looking at his hover-board in dismay. My guess was that he was now too big for it, so it would have to go. Or…

"Hey, Mushra?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah what?"

"Um, I just thought, 'cause you're too big for it, could I maybe have-"

"No. I'm saving it."

"Oh. For what?"

"For Yakumo, when she gets back. Her ride is beyond repair."

"…Ah."

"Guys, a little help here!" Yumi called. Yumi was bending over a huddled figure wrapped in a cloak, and was poking it with a stick. **  
**

"Yumi quit it! This person might need medical attention!" I snapped.

"Medical attention, got it!" She saluted me, and then ran off towards her bag of miracles.

"Um, excuse me? Are you ok?" Silence.

"Hello? Are you hurt anywhere?" More silence.

"I have an idea." Mushrambo's voice cut through the air, like a knife.

"Um, why do I have this feeling that I won't like it?" I questioned him.

"Probably because you're correct," he answered silkily. The figure groaned, then sat up.

"Dark King Mushrambo, I would strongly advise against that little plan of yours." The person spoke with a cool voice, hinting at danger. I raised an eyebrow at Mushrambo, asking for an explanation.

"Who are you?" he asked instead of the cutting remark he had probably been about to make.

"I am Christabelle, messenger of the Celestial Guardians," she replied grandly. She took off her hood and I nearly yelped with shock.

She was almost Indian in appearance, and had long inky-black hair that shimmered down her back and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a golden robe that shimmered and a silver sash around her hips. The clothes tickled at a memory. She looked up at me sharply.

"Are you Hitomiko?"

I jumped.

"Well,actually, it's Hitomi…"

"Is Yumiko also here?"

"Yeah, she's over there…"

Come then. I must speak with you both; urgently."

* * *

After we managed to prise Yumi away from Sago, we were all sitting around Christabelle expectantly; Yumi on Sago's lap, Mushra lounging in a tree, Kutal perched on a log, and me and Mushrambo sitting side-by-side.

"Hitomiko, Yumiko. You both realise that you were called here for a reason, do you not?" Christabelle asked.

"Um, we were?" Yumi asked. Christabelle sighed.

"Yes, you were. You must go to the ruins of Shinzo to revive Yakumo immediately. There are forces at work even as we speak to destroy Enterra."

Mushra leapt to his feet.

"Revive Yakumo?! You mean she'll be just like she was before?"

Christabelle nodded.

"This is something that only theses girls can do. Those bracelets that you wear, they moderate your powers," she continued.

"We have powers? Sweet!" Yumi cheered.

"They may seem wonderful, but you will need to be trained to use them properly, otherwise they will be dominated by emotions, which is extremely dangerous," Christabelle replied.

"Aww man. There's always a freaking catch!" Yumi moaned.

"Erm, if we have powers, does that mean..?" I trailed off.

"You are human, but like Yakumo, you both have a hidden power," Christabelle explained.

"Hang on," I interrupted, "How the heck are we going to revive this Yakumo? We can find Shinzo no problem, they've already been there," I pointed at Mushra, Sago and Kutal, "But bringing someone back to life isn't something that can be done easily, if at all!"

"There is a way. All you must do is to recite a prayer," Christabelle replied smoothly.

"Tell us the prayer," Yumi asked, almost reverently. Christabelle took us aside and whispered it into our ears.

"Now you know. And I must take my leave."

Christabelle stood up gracefully and brushed some dirt from her dress.

"Wait! I've got a feeling you're not telling me and Yumi everything," I stated.

"You are correct."

"Then what is it?"

"Be careful. Moderate your powers, or your existence will be compromised," she said ominously. And with that, She disappeared in a glimmer of sparkles. I looked around at everyone. Mushra, Sago, and Kutal looked grave. Mushrambo looked composed, but his eyes told a different story. I looked at Yumi.

"You know what this means?" I said. She nodded her head.

"We're going to have to get up early now!" We both moaned at the same time.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	9. Prayer of Life

**Chapter nine**

"Come on guys, we're nearly there!" Mushra yelled excitedly. Yumi and I groaned simultaneously. He'd been pushing us for over a week to get to Shinzo, and frankly, I think I really wanted to kill him at this point.

"Mushra, the only dammed reason you're moving your lazy behind is because you wanna see your freaking girlfriend!" Yumi growled. Mushra blushed as red as his armour.

"Shut up."

"Look, there's Shinzo!" Sago exclaimed. Me and Yumi both looked up. We expected to see a grand city, a castle at the very least. Instead, we got a freaking ruined temple. A lone figure ran down the steps (or what was left of them) to meet us. As the figure got closer, me and Yumi yelped with surprise. It was Katalina!

"No freaking way..." Yumi gasped.

"Guys! What the shiznet are you two doing here!" Kat yelled as she scurried down the steps.

"Never mind us, what are you doing here!" Yumi yelled back.

"Let's have a look at you then," I said, standing back.

She looked stunning, as always. Elbow-length black hair that waved slightly, flawless tanned skin, and eyes that could never decide whether they were brown or red. She was dressed in a heavy red cotton-velvet dress, with belled sleeves and a full skirt. The bodice was decorated with black lace in a criss-cross shape. It didn't seem to hold her up though. She glomped Yumi, then moved onto me. Just as she jumped in the air, Mushrambo tugged my arm towards him, and of course, the rest of me followed. Kat however, was **not **amused, cause she landed face first in the ground.

"What the heck did you do that for Ash?" she asked grumpily. I held my hands up defensively.

"I did nothing. King Icicle over here grabbed me, so there."

"Bet you liked it," Kat muttered.

"Liked what?" I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Liked being held by a big ol' handsome dude."

I went scarlet.

"One of these days Kat..." I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before," she said, waving me off. "Anyway, welcome to the ruins of Shinzo! I'm supposed to take you girls into Yakumo and let you do your thing."

"Can I see Yakumo?" Mushra interrupted.

"Sorry, but you can't until she's alive and kicking again, if you catch my drift," Kat replied apologetically.

"Can we do this? I need to pee." Yumi interrupted. Everyone face-palmed.

"Thanks for letting me know your bowel movements Yumi. Really made my day," Kat said sarcastically.

Yumi shrugged. "Just telling it like it is."

"Follow me," Kat interrupted.

We followed Kat up the stairs - slowly, cause those stairs were a freakin' health hazard. Mushra, Sago, Kutal and Mushrambo got up pretty fast, and with no trouble. Me and Yumi - that's another story. We stumbled and tripped like a pair of drunks, until, finally, we reached the top. We left the guys at the top of a flight of stairs, with strict instructions (mainly to Mushra) not to follow us. Then, Kat led us to an underground room at the end of a long corridor. In the middle of the room, on a long white table, lay a girl, around our age. She had brown hair to her shoulders, a pale complexion, and closed eyes. But somehow, I knew that those eyes would be a deep, piercing blue.

_It's Yakumo..._

"Okay, Christabelle told you what you need to do I guess?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. We need something sharp," Yumi answered. Kat produced a flick-knife from god-knows-where, and made a tiny cut on her fingertip. She saw us staring.

"Christabelle told me the same thing as you guys," she explained.

Me and Yumi nodded, then made tiny cuts on our fingers as well. One drop of blood from each of our fingers dripped onto the table around Yakumo. After laying there for about two seconds, the droplets shimmered, then stretched out like a long piece of string, until they reached each other and formed an outline of Yakumo. We three nodded at each other, and then began the chant, soft and low.

_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah_  
**(I pray to the stars in heaven as they watch over us on Earth)**  
_A-shi-ra rei-tah-kei ki temi-sei na-nah_  
**(I pray for life to be granted to this child of heaven)**  
_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_  
**(The hope for all who breathe life)**

_Mi-ka-mo-cha, ne-dar- ba-ko-desh_  
**(In spring, the child will gain a gentle hand)**  
_Na-chi-tah v-chas-d-cha am zu ga-al-ta_  
**(In summer, the warmth of a kind heart)**  
_Na-sei-kah a-cei-d-cha om fei da-ah-ta_  
**(In autumn, the will to share their harvest )  
**_Na-zen-nah a-kei-a-seir am zu ga-al-temi  
_**(In winter, learn knowledge of this world)**  
_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra..._  
**(I will pray, I will pray, I will pray)**

As the chant began, the blood we had given covered Yakumo in a blinding white light and lifted her up in the air. In the middle of the two verses, her skin became the colour of peaches, and lost the pallor of a corpse. At the end of the chant, she was lowered down gently by long white hands. We ran over to her, checked her pulse, her breathing, and her body temperature. All were normal and healthy. She gave a small gasp, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes which were cloudy at first, cleared rapidly and she looked up at us, confused.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded rusty from disuse.

"I'm Hitomi."

"I'm Yumi."

"And I'm Kat."

"Are you humans?" she asked.

"Yes," we all answered together. Tears filled her eyes.

"I thought I was the only one left..." She murmured happily, sitting up and wrapping her arms around us.

"Come on, Yakumo. Our friends are waiting," Kat said gently, helping Yakumo to sit up.

"Who are our friends?" She asked, sounding confused, but hopeful.

"Mushra, Sago, Kutal and Mushrambo," I listed off.

"And Kai," Kat chipped in.

"Who's Kai?" Yumi asked discreetly...for once.

"Oh, you'll see," Kat muttered, going red.

"Mushrambo's got his own body now?" Yakumo asked, astonished. I blinked.

"Christabelle, a messenger of the Celestial Guardians, said that the Guardians gave him his body back, because you got rid of the whole kill-all-humans thing," Kat supplied.

"So, where are they?" Yaumo said peering around. I grinned.

"Outside the door," Kat answered.

"Let's go meet the guys, Yakumo," Yumi laughed.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	10. Small talk

**Chapter ten**

We hobbled out, me and Kat supporting Yakumo, and Yumi in the back, babbling about how great it would be to have another girl in the camp.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" I protested.

"Sorry Tomi, but Yakumo's _way _more girly then you," Yumi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just ignore her Tomi. I'm way cooler then Yumi anyway,." Kat said confidently.

"Full of yourself much?" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Yakumo!"

Mushra darted towards us, plucked Yakumo out of our arms, then sped off with her.

"O…K. Does he do that all the time?" Kat asked.

"Meh. Sometimes," I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," She smiled.

"Forgot what?" I asked, wrinkling my brow.

"**KAI! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!**" She yelled. I winced, covering my ears - Kat had a _really _loud voice.

"What?" a male voice snapped from above us. We both glanced up to see a boy sitting cross-legged on the top of a pillar. The most I could see of him was that he was tanned and was wearing a black mid-sleeve coat with a hood pulled over his head, a red shirt that peeked through the open front of his coat, and black pants with red boots.

"Don't you 'what' me!" Kat shrieked, "Get down here now!"

With a sigh, the boy leapt from the pillar and landed in front of us, his movements fluid and sure. I could see that he had messy black hair and eyes that were the colour of onyx.

"About time," Kat huffed, "Anyway, this is my pal Tomi."

"It's Hitomi, actually," I butted in, putting out a hand to shake his, "But friends call me Tomi."

_And that jumped-up psycho Christabelle calls me Hitomiko. Why did mama give me such a stupid name?_

"Okay," he nodded, shaking my hand firmly, "I'm Kai."

"Anyway," I continued, "We're going to the valley in a while. Kutal needs to pick up more supplies."

"We could all go," Kat suggested, glancing at Kai, "You up for it?"

Kai shrugged, the movement making the hood on his head fall down...and revealing a pair of burgundy cat ears in the middle of his bangs. My jaw dropped.

"I don't mind Kat," he said, leaping back up onto the pillar, "Whatever makes you happy."

A grin spread itself across Kat's face; a stupid, soppy grin that I'd seen before.

"Oh boy," I groaned, folding my arms, "Seriously Kat? _Again?_"

Kat's grin slid off her face and she huffed.

"Whatever. Come on," she grumbled, grabbing my hand and yanking me along behind her, "Let's get the others and go to the village already."

* * *

I peered around curiously as we walked through the village. It was not nearly as large as some of the other towns we'd passed through, but I kind of liked the warm and hospitable atmosphere the village gave, along with the crisp air and the glow from vendor's wares, sparkling as they reflected the light of the sun, which shone down brilliantly. Kat, Yakumo, Yumi and I were browsing the stalls, exploring for any new finds. So far all we'd picked out were some weird fruits that Mushra liked (according to Yakumo) and a large sack of rice that Kat currently hauled around like it weighed nothing.

"Tomi!" Yumi groaned. "Can we please go to the jewellery stall?"

I craned my neck to glance at a stall further up the street. It wasn't too far. Kat sighed as she put one hand on her hip.

"Yumi, if we let you go look at jewellery, you'll started begging us to buy you something. We're not exactly loaded."

"Oh, just let her go Kat," I grumbled, trying to read a faded label on a jar of spices, "Yumi won't shut up til she's got her way and frankly, we're not her parents."

"Fine, go on, and don't come back begging for things!" Kat snapped as Yumi scampered off, giggling as she pulled Yakumo with her. "God, I know she's my friend, but Yumi pisses me off!" Kat fumed. I shrugged.

"You piss me off," I said neutrally, "And I piss Yumi off. It's just how it is."

"Huh," she huffed, shifting the bag of rice, "This thing is getting heavy. I'll go give it to Kai. You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Yup; I'll be along in a few."

I turned and grabbed a large jar of mixed herbs before handing the stall-owner the money. As I was waiting for the change, I saw a flash of red land beside me. I jumped.

"Sweet Jesus!" I gasped, glaring at (you guessed it) Mushrambo, "Did you have to do that?"

"Hn."

"So you've decided to join the rest of us in civilization?" I teased as I took my change. The plump rabbit Enterran in charge of the stall was staring at me incredulously, glancing back and forth between me and Mushrambo. She looked a little panicked, so I just nodded little to hint to her that it was alright. She smiled hesitantly before scampering off to help another customer. I grinned before beginning to walk. He followed.

"Where is Yakumo?" he asked. My grin blossomed when I realized that he was making small talk. He would obviously know where everyone was. How could he not?

"Yakumo and Yumi are looking at jewellery." I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "Be careful, Yumi's going to try begging to get something. Even from someone as scary as you."

A slight grin quirked the corner of his lips.

"Hn. Unnecessary trinkets," he murmured. "But still appreciated."

He was making it sound like a question. Had he never gotten a present?

"Of course. Gifts from friends and family are always appreciated, even if they're not what's expected." I turned and glanced at him. "You coming?"

He nodded.

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to chapara-11!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	11. Plenty of Steam

**Chapter eleven**

The next morning was wet and windy, so we had to stay in the temple. Yumi had dug once again in her bag of miracles, then persuaded Yakumo to allow her to do her make-up. Kai, Mushra, Sago and Kutal were arm-wrestling. Mushrambo was sitting silently on the stone table we'd found Yakumo on when we arrived, sharpening his sword. Myself and Kat were huddled up in several blankets, sipping tea and gossiping. We both felt the cold really badly.

"So, what's the deal with you and the purple dude?" Kat asked, taking another sip of tea.

"Mushrambo?" I replied, wrapping my hands around the hot mug.

"That's the one. Has he kissed you yet?" she said casually.

"**KAT!**" I hissed, feeling my cheeks burn.

"What? I thought you liked him," Kat continued as if nothing had happened.

"W-Where did this come from?" I stuttered. Kat sighed.

"Look, Tomi; I can read you like a book. I know you way too well. I could tell that you totally liked it when he pulled you to him when I was trying to hug you."

"Kill me, more like," I muttered.

"Whatever. The point is, you need to let him know how you feel, or else someone else is gonna move in on him."

"So?"

Kat sighed.

"Tomi, you can be way too stubborn. How do you feel about him?" she prodded. I bit my lip.

"Well, he's...strong," I mumbled eventually. Kat face-palmed in frustration.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" she groaned.

"Tomi! Tomi! Tomi!"

I glanced up to see Yumi standing behind Kat, Yalumo right behind her.

"What Yumi?" Kat snapped.

"Yakumo just remembered that there's a hotspring here! Can we go, can we, can we, can we?" she pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have gotten her so excited, Yakumo," Kat groaned. Yakumo smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Meh, it's okay. She's like this anyway," I shrugged.

"**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**" Yumi was practically screaming at this point and the guy were looking over in confusion.

"Fine, jeez!" Kat hissed, "Just shut up already!"

Yakumo led us down a stone hallway and turned into a little room filled with steam on her right. We all peeked inside and saw a deep pool of green water surrounded by rocks, and a few trees too, surprisingly.

"Wow, it's totally beautiful!"

"I know!"

"Um, I hate to disturb the happy moment, but we've got a problem."

Three pairs of eyes met Kat's curiously.

"Last time I checked, we don't have any swim suits."

* * *

"Okay, this is a first for me," Yumi muttered grumpily.

"It's a first for all of us, you dope," Kat snapped. I sighed. As you might have guessed, we were in the hotspring. All of us. Naked.

_Dear, sweet Jesus, kill me now._

**_At least the water's cloudy, and there's lots of steam._**

_Are you telling me that you're actually **enjoying **this! _

**_No, I'm just being grateful that we're mainly covered._**

_...Oh._

"Mmm, this feels so relaxing," Yakumo murmured blissfully.

"Yeah, you're right there Yak," Yumi sighed. We all stared at her. "What?"

"Yak?" I questioned.

"That's the **best** you could come up with?" Kat scoffed. Yumi pouted.

"I'd like to see you two come up with anything better," she snapped.

"Kumo?" I suggested.

"Close, but lacking something," Kat commented, "How 'bout Kumi?"

We thought about it for a few seconds.

"It's...cute."

"It suits you down to the ground, Kumi."

"Definitely."

Yakumo grinned.

"Thanks guys."

"No prob- what was that?"

We blinked at Kat.

"What?"

"There was something moving over there," Kat said, pointing to a bunch of bushes at the opposite end of the spring. We stared at the bushes again. The one on the far left moved!

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God."

"Should we call Mushra and the others?" Yakumo whispered.

"M-Maybe it's just a bird," I reasoned shakily.

"The birds here are maybe seven times bigger then the ones we're used to at home Tomi," Kat murmured.

"Please, tell me you're joking."

Kat shook her head. The bush rustled again, more vigorously then before. Then, something leapt out of the bush and flew directly towards us!

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to chapara-11!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	12. Neko

**Chapter twelve**

"**AHHHHHH!**" We all screamed as we jumped out of the spring, and something small, black and fuzzy landed in it.

"What is it?" I shrieked.

"How would I know!" Kat snapped.

"Nice explanation!" Yumi yelled. Yakumo didn't say anything as we squabbled, instead climbing back into the spring and fishing the thing out, then holding it tenderly in her arms.

"Kumi? What is it?" Yumi asked fearfully.

"It's a kitten," she replied softly. Immediately, we all went "Aww!" and started fussing around it. Just then, we heard footsteps and Mushra, Sago, Kutal, Kai and Mushrambo ran in, weapons drawn.

"Yakumo! What's wrong!" Mushra shouted. There was an awkward pause, in which Kutal cleverly slipped out of the room, murmuring apologies. Then, all hell broke loose. Me and Kat screamed and jumped into the spring, while Yumi, with the kitten in her arms, ducked behind Yakumo, who was glaring at the boys, not seeming to care that she was naked. She raised her arm and all of the loose rocks and pebbles in the room started flying at the boys, pinging off of their armour, hitting them in the arms and stinging their faces. Eventually, Mushrambo yanked the boys out of the room, bowed and left us as well.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God."

We said nothing else as we dried and clothed ourselves before going back out into the main room.

* * *

After a polite, yet strained supper, we said goodnight and went over to our part of the room, lying down and covering ourselves with rough, home-spun blankets, the kitten purring away. We heard the boys turning in to sleep and everything was still. I turned over and watched the fire flickering.

_Well that was awkward._

**_Well done, moron._**

_Seriously, I think we all could've done without that._

**_Well duh._**

* * *

The next morning, the rain had stopped, so we all went outside to enjoy the change in weather. Needless to say, we avoided talking to the boys about last night.

"So what kind of cat is this?" Yumi asked.

"Dunno," I shrugged.

"I think it's a Persian cat," Kat said, eying it up thoughtfully, "but how did it end up in the temple?"

"It probably got separated from it's mother," Yakumo reasoned as she cuddled it, "Poor thing."

"So what are we gonna call it?" I asked.

"Hmm. Depends on if it's a boy or a girl," Kat said, frowning.

We all hummed and hawed until Yumi spoke up.

"I got it! Call it Neko!" She said excitedly.

We all stared at her.

"**Neko**?"

"Are you **serious**?"

"So we're going to call the cat **'cat'**?"

"Then again-"

"It makes sense."

"For once, Yumi is using her brain."

Yumi glared at Kat.

"Shut it."

"Oh, I'm **so **scared," Kat drawled as she examined her nails, "What'll you do, curl my hair? Do my make up?"

Yumi jumped at Kat, screaming something along the lines of: "**You're gonna die, bitch!**" and started a good old-fashioned catfight. Yakumo looked concerned.

"Should we help?"

"Nah," I said as I leaned back against a tree, "They do this all the time. Kat can take care of herself. It's Yumi you should be worried about. She sucks at fighting." _Which reminds me. _"Kumi, when are we going to learn to defend ourselves and stuff? We were going to get started when Christabelle left, but coming here and meeting Kat and Kai put it from my mind."

Yakumo cocked her head slightly, thinking.

"Maybe you should ask Kutal; he's the most organised of the group."

"Okay. And I wanted to ask you something else: how did you make those rocks move last night? It looked awesome! Can you teach me?" I questioned eagerly.

"I've always been able to do it, I just don't use it that much. If I lose my temper, it just comes out. And yes, I can try and teach you."

"Woo-hoo!" I cheered, "You rock, Kumi!"

She blushed slightly and bowed her head in thanks.

"**UNCLE!**"

We looked over to see Yumi pinned face-first on the ground, with one hand behind her back. Kat was sitting on her back, pulling her arm up at an awkward angle, her face triumphant.

"You gonna apologise?"

"**YES! JUST GET OFF ME, THIS HURTS!**"

"Apologise first, and I will."

"**OKAY! SORRY FOR CALLING YOU MEXICAN SHORTCAKE, SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU, SORRY FOR BEING GIRLY, SORRY THAT I'M NOT BRITISH, NOW GET OFF!**"

"Okay. Just cause ya'll said it so nice," Kat smirked, as she jumped off of Yumi.

"Excuse me ladies, but we need to go into the town and restock on supplies," Sago called over.

"Okay, we'll be right over," Kat reassured him as he looked at Yumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Cat-fight," I said, by way of explaination, "Yumi lost. As usual"

"Ah."

"Come on, let's go!" Mushra shouted from across the courtyard- or what was left of it.

"We know, you prick!" I shouted back.

"Hey!" he yelled before pausing and asking Kutal, "What's that?"

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to chapara-11!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	13. Raindrops

**Chapter thirteen**

"So, what's a prick?" Mushra pestered me as we walked down the hill towards the town.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I'd called him a prick, he wouldn't leave me alone. I glanced sideways at Kat, silently pleading with her to help me out. She winked and strolled over towards Kai, and began whispering in his ear. He, in turn, winked and threw a rock at Mushra's ankle, causing him to trip and start falling down the hill. Unfortunately, he bashed into Mushrambo, who kicked him like a football into the trees. Kutal came up to me as we were near the entrance of the village.

"I don't suppose that you had anything to do with that display back there?" he inquired politely. I shrugged my shoulders, but my smile gave me away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Won't happen again."

He ruffled my hair.

"It probably will, but you're forgiven."

I grinned. It was like being with Dad again.

"Come on, I thought we had shopping to do?" I asked.

"We do, but Mushrambo is taking you girls to get some weapons and armour, while the rest of us get everything else."

**_Yay! Oooh, let me take over, just for a little bit, pleeease?_**

_No._

**_But-_**

_Parent sex._

**_EWW! _**

I smirked inwardly.

_Works everytime._

"What's funny?" Kutal asked, breaking me out of my minor victory.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "So when is the training beginning?"

"Tomorrow."

"Joys," I groaned as Yumi bekoned me to come with them, "Cya later."

* * *

Shopping with Mushrambo? Yeah, it was weird. First off, he made us wander around for ages. Then, he was extremely picky about the stalls, then the goods. As for the prices- Let's not go there. I did like my sword though: it was a sleek, polished silver, with an oak-wood handle; and my bow was gorgeous, all shiny and new! The arrows were pricey, but worth it, and I could make some others. Hopefully.

"So, um, Mushrambo," I started to say, but faltered when his eyes seemed to pierce me.

"Hm?"

"Um, what'll you be teaching us? Combat-wise, I mean."

He took so long answering that I had alomost forgotten the question.

"Sword-play."

"Go figure," I muttered under my breath. Not low enough, because he seemed to hear me and his lip curled slightly, just before something huge, soft and stinky hit me in the back of the head, causing me to jerk forward and land in the dirt. I sat up, wiping mud out of my eyes and looked around to see Mushra laughing - at me. And it wasn't only him; the whole village was laughing, even Sago, Kutal, Kai and Yumi.

More specifically, Mushrambo.

My face burned and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Mushra, you **jerk**!" I screamed before pushing my way out of the crowd and running as fast as my legs would carry me away from there.

* * *

I blasted my way through the woods, not caring if I ended up lost or injured. The wet undergrowth slapped my legs as I swept past. I picked up a stick and whacked the plants. A willowy fern I came across reminded me of Mushrambo. The rod whizzed through the air and chopped him in half.

"Git!" I spat. I came to the base of a yew tree. There were red berries rotting on the ground around it and a thick, purple fungus was creeping its way up the trunk.

"Ah! It's Mushra!"

I felt better once I'd sliced him into pieces.

"**You're **a prick," I muttered as I went over to a pool of water. I looked in and stifled a scream.

_I am going to **kill** Mushra._

What Mushra had thrown at me earlier was some kind of dung. It stained my hair a dark-green and stunk to high heaven. On top of that, some of it had oozed onto my clothes.

"Feck it," I muttered as I jumped into the spring and scrubbed vigorously. When I eventually finished, I dried my hair with my jumper (which had escaped the poop, thank goodness) and ran my fingers through it to _try and tame it, with little chance of success. Something wet 'plinked' on my hand, followed by another, and another, and another..._

"It **would **rain when I'd dry my hair," I muttered, still pissed at the world as I sat underneath a tree, hugging my knees into my chest for warmth. It was getting dark now. I wondered how long I'd been gone. It felt like twenty minutes, but I'd left my bag at the temple, and my watch and mobile were in it, so I wasn't sure.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I whispered to my knees, feeling the tears prick again. I buried my head in my knees and cried. I was too busy crying to notice anything around me. I just wallowed in my misery, letting it all out. Perhaps that's why, as I finally started to calm down, I didn't notice anyone until they were practically on top of me.

Stunned and frozen, I stared at the _male_ Lizard Enterran for a few seconds before I let out the mother of all screams.

Within seconds, Mushrambo appeared in the clearing, his sword drawn.

As he took in the sight of me frozen, and the male that was staring at me, his eyes flashed with overwhelming rage, and his aura flared. That was enough to get the Lizard's attention off me, and when he saw what he was facing, he took off. Mushrambo closed his eyes, and I could see him attempting to gather his control.

Apparently, it was harder then usual.

After several, strained minutes, I asked softly, "Mushrambo? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me steadily.

"I am fine. Are you uninjured?" he asked, his voice low. I sighed.

_We're back to normal._

"Yeah, you came before he did anything."

He sheathed his sword.

"You are lucky that I did."

Pause.

"We have been searching for you for several hours. Why did you not go to the temple?"

I went scarlet.

"I was angry at you all, needed time by myself..and I got lost," I mumbled. He sighed.

"Come. The others are anxious to see you."

He turned and started walking away. For some reason, I felt my heart ache.

**_Tell him._**

_Tell him what?_

**_That you like him. That he should make up his dam mind if he likes you or not. Most importantly, to stop leading you on if he doesn't!_**

"Stop."

Was that my voice; so filled with broken emotions and pain? Must've been, cause he stopped and looked at me curiously.

"What is wrong?"

"Stop," I repeated. He quirked a brow.

"Stop what?"

"**Leading me on!**"

Ah, that sounded more like me; bitchy and feisty.

"Seriously, do you know how this feels? You act like you like me one day, then treat me like I'm invisible the next! **Make up your mind!**"

He stood there, calm, collected...And not caring. God, who was I **kidding?**

"Jesus, never mind," I snapped as I turned and walked away from him. He was in front of me in an instant.

"Do **not** walk away from me," he hissed, his eyes narrowed. I glared right back.

"Just **watch **me," I spat. I turned to walk away again, but he grabbed my wrist and shoved me up against the tree I'd been sitting against earlier.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" I asked angrily as I tried pulling my arm free. I may as well have been yanking on a statue. I changed tactics and tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my other hand and held both of them in one of his...Leaving the other free.

Shit.

I felt my blood run cold.

"Don't," I whispered, terrified. He smirked, making me freeze with fear.

"Watch me."

I closed my eyes and waited for a blow to land. It never came.

Instead, he unconditionally placed his lips over mine.

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**! **

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	14. Air

**Chapter fourteen**

I gasped as his lips murmured against mine, parting them easily as he took complete control. He had let go of my wrists and now his arms encircled my waist, holding me closer. A small gasp of breath and I could feel him sweep my mouth with an aching tenderness.

Air-

With a gasp we broke, and my eyes flickered open. He was watching me, lips parted and slightly red, but looked normal enough. I blushed.

"I-"

But he had leaned down again, cupping my face in both his hands. His eyes locked with mine, his fingers tracing spirals on my cheekbones. My eyes closed as the distance between us was dissolved as his lips pressed down on my mouth. Soft, but then slowly harder, a pressure that crumbled my will to dust. My fingers buried themselves into his hair. I marvelled at the silk-like strands, and how they flowed like water against my touch.

Once more, we broke.

I blinked, trying to utter sound, but my lips weren't responding. I simply stared up into his perfect face in wonder. I realized I was shaking. Strong but comforting, his arms were soft , holding me gently in a warm embrace.

"I **_was_ **supposed to be mad at you," I whispered.

"Why?" His voice was very close to the shell of my ear.

"For laughing at me, back in the village."

Pause.

"I...apologise, if I offended you."

I gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry for being mad at you earlier," I replied.

"It…" he frowned slightly, "It matters little now." He rested his chin on my head. "You are safe, that is what matters."

"Take me back?"

We parted, and walked back in the direction of the temple.

Hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry! I had lost my doc with all the chapters on it! Forgiveness?**

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**! **

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	15. Systematically Boring

**Chapter fifteen**

The next day, training started.

"First thing's first, we need to find out your elements," Kutal said, as we tried waking ourselves up, "So take this piece of paper and just do what I tell you."

"I feel like I'm back in school," Yumi moaned.

"Shut up Yumi," I snapped.

"Yes mom."

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

I grinned.

"Don't sass your mother."

After the three of us got some paper, Kutal switched to teacher-mode again.

"Focus completely on the strip of paper. Try and make something happen to it, using your mind."

We did as he asked, but it was really hard, as random thoughts would keep floating across my mind...particularly what happened yesterday. I shook my head and tried to focus. Then Kat cried out.

"Something's happening to mine!"

We watched as her paper burned up in black flames, then looked to Kutal for an explanation.

"Dark fire...hmm. I suppose Mushra would be the best to work with in this case..."

"But Kai's element is Dark fire; why can't I work with him?" Kat interjected. Kutal eye-balled her.

"Because you would be, ahem, distracted."

Kat blushed. Something shiny was hurting my eyes, and it was coming from Kat. I shielded my eyes and looked at Kat. The shiny thing was a piercing in her navel; a purply-black stone in the shape of a flame.

_Well, that explains why she's here._

Yumi cried out next.

"Mine's gone all funny. It's sticking to my skin."

"Lightning," Kutal replied after a pause," You will be working with Mushrambo."

"Aww, why not Sago?"

"Same reason that I would not let Katalina work with Kai."

I looked at mine.

"Mine's all soggy," I reported.

"Water. Work with Sago."

"Are we gonna swap?" Yumi pestered.

"Later. Get to work."

* * *

The next two weeks flew by, in a really boring, systematic way. We'd all be up at eight am, and Kutal would cook breakfast while us girls went for a light jog twice around the temple. We'd eat, then work with our assigned teachers until one, then either Kat, Yumi or I would make lunch. After an hour, we'd go back to training until it was time for dinner, in which all three of us would cook. After dinner, we'd lounge around and relax, before going for a long soak in the hotsprings. Then after a warm drink and maybe something sweet Kutal made during the day, we'd go to bed.

Working with Sago was fun. He taught me how to control small bodies of water, (like puddles) and warned me to watch my temper, because if I lost it in the middle of a fight, I could be in BIG trouble.

Mushra was- well, Mushra. We were civil to each other, but after the fiasco in the village, I refused to talk to him, or at least directly. My pride was seriously hurt, and it would be a while before I got over it. But he taught me to block fire-based attacks, or, if they were too powerful, to avoid them, as well as giving me a rundown of how to use a staff, so it wasn't all bad.

Kutal taught us how to use the earth as a sort of shield and how to use it to our advantage. He also taught us basic first-aid, how to cook and set fires, which seemed weird. When we asked him why, he said simply, "I mightn't always be there, so you need to fend for yourselves, just in case."

As for Mushrambo...

Since the incident in the woods, we hadn't spoken much, but when he was teaching me how to use my sword and bow, the electricity between us was unmistakable. But, if I was going by anything, he liked me almost as much as I liked him, maybe even more.

But was he ever going to say it?

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	16. Glimpse

**Chapter sixteen**

_I saw Karin standing in front of a small group of people outside the temple. __With a start, I realised that the group of people was me and my friends, but we didn't go to greet her. __We were having an argument instead; or so it appeared._

_"Can't you hear the voice of Chaos?" she whispered plaintively; brokenly._

_"Hear our voices instead!" Kat shouted at her, taking a step forward._

* * *

_I was inside the temple, back in the room where we'd first found Yakumo. __Christabelle was there too._

_"What do we have to do?" Yumi said, exasperated._

_"To restore the balance, you must work together; fusing your powers together," Christabelle replied quietly._

_"But how can we do that?" Yakumo asked._

_"I cannot tell you. You must figure this out on your own."_

_"What if we refuse?" Kat said coldly._

_Christabelle glared at her, causing us all to shrink back._

_"You **will** preform this ritual at any cost...even your lives."_

* * *

_I was standing in a glade. It was night-time, but the glade was light up with moonlight, reflecting on a small lake nearby._

_"I'm scared," I heard a voice whisper._

_I whirled around. I knew that voice._

_It was mine!_

_"I know."_

_Mushrambo's voice wrapped around me like a soft blanket, warming me and making me feel safe._

_I saw myself (weird!) and Mushrambo by the lake. __As I walked over, I noticed that I looked different. __Older, yet somehow young. __My hair looked longer, I was taller by about an inch or so, and my eyes looked grey; but that could have been because of the light._

_"Why do we have to do this?" the other me asked as she buried her head into Mushrambo's chest._

_"Because if we don't, Enterra will become a barren wasteland," he replied softly._

_"But, what if you get hurt? Or killed? I don't know if I could handle that!" The other me was getting hysterical._

_"Shh, love. I'll be fine," he soothed as he stroked her hair with a comforting hand._

_"Promise?" I heard her muffled question._

_"Promise," he replied, as he softly kissed her forehead._

* * *

_'How come I can't see anything...?'_

_"You worms have wasted enough of my time," I heard a high, cold voice say, "Die."_

_I knew that voice too; but wasn't too sure where I'd heard it before. Maybe in the village?_

_"Join hands!"_

_"We're running out of time, Yakumo!"_

_"It's working!"_

_A crash; one that nearly burst my eardrums, a terrible scream, and then..._

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	17. A Whole Lot of Fudge

**Chapter seventeen**

After thinking and re-thinking about that freaky dream I had last night, I decided against telling the others. It was probably nothing, and they'd fuss about it. Me and my over-active imagination! Now I sat out in the courtyard, enjoying the sunshine and basically relaxing before Yakumo was going to teach us - well, whatever she'd teach us.

"Here," Kutal's voice cut through my haze, "clean this."

He threw my sword at me, and it landed a few inches away from my right hand. I blinked, then yanked the sword out of the ground. I grabbed a cloth that was hanging from the tree that was serving as he washing line and sat down to clean the dammed sword. Of course, with me; it's never easy.

"**Ow!** Son of a mother duck!" I cursed as the blade cut across my palm. Scarlet drops of blood splattered onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, glancing over from doing her nails. I held up my hand.

"**HOLY FUDGE! OHMYGOD, CALL 9-1-1!**"

"Yumi, I'm fine-"

"**DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME! YOU'VE CUT YOUR FREAKING HAND OPEN!**"

"She did what?"

I groaned.

"Oh, joys; it's you," I said, turning around to see...A topless Mushrambo. Complete with little water droplets that made his entire chest shimmer way too sexily, and loose violet hair around his shoulders.

_Eeep_.

I went red and averted my eyes to my hand. A nice, safe place. Unfortunately he followed my gaze.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said briskly (what the hell?) before picking me up and hoisting me up over one shoulder. My Inner was having a field day.

**_OH MY GOD, HE'S HOLDING US! AND I CAN SEE HIS BUTT!_**

_You are **such** a whore._

**_Aha, but I'm you, which means that you're also a whore._**

_SHUT UP!_

"Kutal; bandage her hand please."

I looked around stupidly.

"Hang on, we're inside already?"

Kutal looked around from where he'd been sitting. He sighed.

"What'd she do now?"

"Um, I can still walk, talk and hear you all _just_ fine!" I snapped, but everyone ignored me.

"She sliced her hand open!"

Dammit, Yumi followed us in. Kutal's eyes widened a fraction, before he stood up and motioned to Mushrambo.

"Put her down on that rock," he instructed as he looked for his bag o' bandages.

"No."

_Say what?_

"What?"

"What?"

**_Wow, people said what._**

_Fancy that._

"She's not going anywhere."

I twisted until I sat on his shoulder. Sort of.

"What the-? Look, I'm not going to burst into flames; just put me down," I reasoned. He looked up and me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such an ass."

**_You mean a fine ass!_**

I jumped from his shoulder, before turning to him, a glint set firmly in my eye.

"Go. Outside. Now. We'll talk later when I'm not about to rip your head off of your shoulders."

He nodded slowly.

I barely had time to celebrate my small victory when he kissed me again. On the lips. In front of Kutal and Yumi.

* * *

"**OHMYGOD!**"

"That explains that."

I pulled back, my face red.

"W-What was **_that_** for?" I stammered, as I tried to wriggle my way out of his arms. Mushrambo shrugged, not relinquishing his hold on me.

"Kutal, clean her wound."

Kutal, who had been watching us thoughtfully, nodded and got a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages. Mushrambo seated himself on the stone table in the room, with me still squirming on his lap. I'd almost forgotten about Yumi.

Almost.

"**GUYS! GET IN HERE, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!**"

I jumped and tried to escape, but Kutal had my wrist, and Mushrambo's arms were around my waist.

"Shoot," I muttered as everyone trooped in.

"Whoa!" Mushra exclaimed, pretending to have a heart-attack at the sight of us.

"Shut **up** Mushra!" I growled.

"So, King Icicle found a queen," he continued, ginning, "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be all mushy-mushy with some chick-"

"Hold your tongue!"

Mushrambo was glaring at Mushra, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Guard your tongue Mushra, or I shall cut it out."

Something was twinkling.

It was coming from Yakumo - **_who was wearing a ring?_**

"**HOLY FUDGE!**" I yelped, pointing at her, then at Mushra, then back again, "You-You two.."

Yakumo blushed and nodded.

"They what, Tomi?" Kat asked impatiently.

"They got married!"

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	18. And then

**Chapter eighteen**

"May I talk to you?"

I blinked open my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight that seemed to burn my slightly hungover eyes before a blurry figure appeared above me. I couldn't see who it was, but there was no mistaking that voice.

"Sure. What's up?" I said, stretching. Mushrambo shifted slightly.

"Perhaps we could talk privately?"

I rolled my eyes beofre slipping on my shoes and standing up.

"Fine. Lead the way, dude."

One elegant brow raised into his bangs.

"'Dude'?"

I poked him in the arm.

"Just move."

Without warning, Mushrambo hoisted me under one arm and leapt into the trees. I shrieked as we sped past, terrified that I'd slip and bash into one. Eventually, we stopped at wherever Mushrambo wanted to talk to me, and the purple-haired prick dropped me the second we landed.

"**OW!**" I cried, "What the heck was that for?"

He shrugged elegantly, his gaze never leaving my face.

_His eyes..._

I shivered.

_What's going on?_

_What does he want?_

* * *

"Okay, so what's with all the privacy?" I asked, trying to sound like I couldn't care less about the situation.

Silence.

I rolled my eyes before sneaking a quick glance at him. He had turned away from me and was looking up at the sky. His fists, I noticed, were clenched tightly. I didn't like him doing that; it didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. I spotted a puddle inches from my feet and stuck out my arm; poker-straight and palm down. Focusing my energy, I willed the water to farm into a ball. Of course it didn't, but when I got nervous, I needed to distract myself. Like now.

"We need to talk."

_Ba-dump._

Great, my heart decided that it wanted to do jumping-jacks. Not the best time. I wiped my hands on my jeans before clasping them together.

"About...?" I tried cautiously, feeling _very_ glad that I sounded calmer then I felt.

"About...us."

_I think my heart's stopped._

"Us?"

"Yes."

I swallowed. I was **not** ready for this kind of a talk yet. Heck, I probably wouln't be ready _ever_.

"You have...been on my mind lately."

I froze. _Is he-_

"I-" he broke off. This wasn't easy for him either. It made me feel a bit better, knowing that he was squirming like I was.

"Me too," I replied, my voice unusually quiet, "I've been trying to figure it out in my head."

I left out the part with my sex-crazed other personality mind-shouting lewd suggestions every time I tried. There's only so much a guy can handle.

"I have made a descision."

_Bugger. It had better not be the_ 'It's not you, it's me' _speech. I think I might kill him if he does that._

"I would like to..." he curled and uncurled his fists again. I stared at his face, trying to figure him out. He looked calm, almost bored, but his eyes betrayed him. They were apprehensive and..._nervous_?

I've only seen that face once before.

Praying to whatever God was listening that I got this right, I answered.

"Yes."

He smiled; a genuine, heartbreaking smile that turned my insides to mush and my knees to water. He gathered me into his arms, his lips parted slightly as his face drew closer and then...

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	19. Tension

**Chapter nineteen**

"Hitomi! Mushrambo!" Yakumo's voice snapped us out of our little dream-like bubble, "Where are you!?"

"Sounds like she's worried," I frowned, biting my lip.

"Don't," he muttered, poking my lip with his finger. I blushed, dork-like, before he picked me up again and we sped through the trees; Mushrambo nimbly leaping from branch to branch until we were at the temple. Weirdly, everyone had gathered at the front of the temple.

"The hell?" I mumbled as I was set down. Yakumo squeezed my hand, inclining her head meaningfully at a girl in front of us who was screaming and crying.

"Karin?" I wondered, half-stepping towards her. Mushrambo's hand closed around my wrist and pulled me back towards him. I shot a glare at him, but he shook his head minutely, his eyes never leaving the hysterical girl.

_He's nervous. Something's put him on edge...But why is Karin making him act like this?_

_Am I missing something obvious?_

"Chaos is coming..." Karin rambled, as I focused on her again, "Darkness will regin...blood flows...eternal stillness..."

"Karin?" Yakumo tried, holding the hissing ball of fur that was Neko, "What are you talking about?"

Karin stopped her raving and stared at us, her eyes wide and glassy as she agitated her hands; scratching and stabbing at them with her fingernails until her skin was covered with blood.

"Can't..." she mumbled, her voice cracking as more tears oozed their way down her cheeks, "Can't you hear the voice of Chaos?"

I stiffened, shock flooding my system.

_Impossible._

"Hear our voices instead!" Kat snapped. She hated crying more then being called short. Karin snarled, her eyes narrowing into slits before she dived for Kat's throat.

_This can't be real._

I knew why this seemed so familiar to me now.

I had seen it in my dream!

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	20. Right

**Chapter twenty**

**Last time:**

_"Can't..." she mumbled, her voice cracking as more tears oozed their way down her cheeks, "Can't you hear the voice of Chaos?"_

_"Hear our voices instead!" Kat snapped. She hated crying more then being called short. Karin snarled, her eyes narrowing into slits before she dived for Kat's throat._

* * *

At the last second, Kai blocked Karin's attack and pushed her away sharply. Mushra, Sago and Kutal pinned her down, struggling to restrain her as she kicked, screamed and scratched wildly, trying to land a blow. Mushra got a flying kick to the stomach, Sago got some of his hair pulled out and Kutal got jabbed in the eye. Grunting in pain, they released Karin and she quickly darted into the wood's dense foliage, melting from view.

"Dammit," Mushra grumbled, blushing slightly as Yakumo rested her hand gently on his tender stomach, "She got away."

"I'd like to know just what her problem was," Kai growled as he wrapped an arm protectively around Kat's waist. Kat nodded, her face pinched with stress and her eyes shut as she tried to figure something out in her head.

"Oh, my poor Sago-Wago," Yumi crooned, "Did the nasty bitch hurt you?"

'Sago-Wago' was as red as Mushra's armour and ducked his eyes in shame and embarrassment as we snickered at him...and Yumi's daft behaviour.

"Is your eye okay, Kutal?" I asked, watching as he dabbed his eyelid with some greenish paste. He nodded, but winced.

"It'll hurt for a while, but I'll live," he answered finally, "I should be alright in a few days."

"Oh, yeah," I said suddenly, a thought popping into my head, "Kumi, why were you calling me earlier?"

Yakumo paused in trying to force Mushra to let her wrap his stomach in bandages, thinking before she frowned.

"Christabelle arrived just before Karin showed up," she explained, going back to bother Mushra, "She wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Can I help you?" I asked icily, my eyes narrowing at the beautiful woman. She was wearing an outfit that was exactly like Yakumo's this time, but instead of turquoise-blue, it was a shimmering cream-colour with a golden belt.

"Now, that's not very nice," she said silkily, fiddling with a glossy braid.

"I'm not in the mood for games," I snapped, "Either tell me what you want or get out."

"Temper, temper," she chastised in a sing-song voice, "But I will let it slide this once."

I rolled my eyes and mock-bowed.

"Now, I came to give you that," she said, pointing at a small, football-sized bag, "And to answer any questions you may have."

"Where are you from?" I asked instantly.

"That's a secret," Christabelle said airily, "Next question."

"Why did we have to bring Yakumo back?"

"Also a secret. Next question."

"What's in the bag?"

"Finally," Christabelle muttered, "Clothes, medical supplies, arrows, armour, books - in short, anything your little heart desires."

I studied the bag again critically.

"But it's tiny," I stated, "It looks like it could barely hold one change of clothes."

"Deceiving, isn't it?" she smiled slyly, "It's supposed to look like that."

"So..." I thought hard for a second, "It's like the bag Hermione had in the last Harry Potter book?"

"I marvel at your powers of deduction," she sighed, examining her nails, "But yes, basically."

I thought again.

"Why would I need clothes? I have more then enough with me."

"Unfortunately, they are out-dated by several centuries, and make you stick out like a sore thumb. The clothes that have replaced them are like Yakumo's and my own. You will be able to blend in."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you take any of my own things?"

"Your bag is still there."

"Good." I paused. "How long have I been here? I mean, how long have I been missing from home?"

Christabelle pursed her lips thoughtfully, tapping her finger against her chin before clicking her fingers.

"According to my calculations, you've been here for forty-two days...around a month and a half in your own time."

"What!" I was appalled. "But my mother-"

"-Is just fine," Christabelle finished, "Worried, but healthy and safe."

I breathed a small sigh of relief, then frowned.

"What was up with Karin?" I asked cautiously, "I'm sure you know what's going on, and to be honest, I think me, Yumi and Kat have a right to know what you've dragged us into!"

Chistabelle paused, shutting her eyes for a moment before giving a tiny nod.

"Very well," she sighed, "Fetch Yumiko, Katalina and Yakumo. It's time to tell you the truth."

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	21. Responsibility

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Last time:**

_"What was up with Karin?" I asked cautiously, "I'm sure you know what's going on, and to be honest, I think me, Yumi and Kat have a right to know what you've dragged us into!"_

_Chistabelle paused, shutting her eyes for a moment before giving a tiny nod._

_"Very well," she sighed, "Fetch Yumiko, Katalina and Yakumo. It's time to tell you the truth."_

* * *

"I suppose I'd better start at the beginning," Christabelle sighed as we sat expectantly in front of her, "Many eons ago, the entire universe was a happy, peaceful place. None of its inhabitants knew anything about violence or war...until _she _arrived."

"'She?'" Yakumo asked.

"_Noriko_," Christabelle spat, her face puckered with disgust, "She seemed to be a peaceful soul, with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. We Celestial Guardians were taken in by her cunning deception, and did not discover her true motives until it was too late. She had gathered an army and gifted them with extraordinary powers, sweeping through the planets she had sworn to protect with no remorse."

She paused, her usually cold golden eyes brimming with tears.

"Those poor people. She killed millions, wiped out entire races and oblierated those who tried to defy her. We Guardians combined our powers and destroyed her body, but her spirit would not be erased as easily. We sealed it into some prayer-beads, hoping that the powerful spiritual energies would puritfy her soul and locked it away. Then, after a time, Lanancuras started causing trouble and stole the beads, and without realising it, we sealed the beads along with him into the meteorite, which crashed into Enterra, and eventually, wound up in Karin's hands."

"But how is that affecting Karin?" Yumi asked, picking at a loose thread on her jeans.

"I believe that Karin has become attatched to the beads," Christabelle said carefully, "So much so, that she has accidently awakened Noriko, who is slowly taking control of Karin's body. Of course, Karin is naturally resisting, which resulted in the confrontation in front of the temple earlier. But she cannot fight anymore. Noriko has almost complete control, and Karin's soul will no longer exist."

"That's not fair!" I snapped, "That bitch has got to be stopped!"

"Exactly," Christabelle smirked, "The balance must be corrected, and only you four can do this."

I held a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes.

"What do we have to do?" Yumi said, exasperated.

"To restore the balance, you must work together; fusing your powers together," Christabelle replied quietly.

"But how can we do that?" Yakumo asked.

"I cannot tell you. You must figure this out on your own."

_Not again. Not now._

"What if we refuse?" Kat said coldly.

Christabelle glared at her, causing us all to shrink back.

"You **will** preform this ritual at any cost...even your lives."

_Why do I have to have these visions?_

She paused, shutting her eyes briefly.

"You asked for the truth and I have given it to you," she said, choosing her words with care, "You had a right to know; I do not deny it, but now you have the responsibility to act. You can, of course, choose to do nothing and either stay here or go home. We can send forth new champions. Or you can choose to fight. The decision rests with you."

She paused and stared at me.

_"Don't be afraid of your visions, Hitomiko,"_ I heard her whisper in my mind, _"They are simply a part of your powers. Trust them, utilize them."_

She looked away and surveyed all four of us again.

"I will return when you have made your decision."

Christabelle smiled faintly and the disappeared in a shower of gold sparkles. I glanced at the others. Yakumo was pale and was biting her lip worriedly, while Yumi's normally cheery brown eyes were filled with aprehension and fear.

I looked at Kat and saw her expression mirrored my feelings: worry, fear, contemplation and dread.

"I think," Kat said quietly, "That we have a decision to make."

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	22. Decisions

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Last time:**

_Yakumo was pale and was biting her lip worriedly, while Yumi's normally cheery brown eyes were filled with apprehension and fear._

_I looked at Kat and saw her expression mirrored my feelings: worry, fear, contemplation and dread._

_"I think," Kat said quietly, "That we have a decision to make."_

* * *

Of course, decisions couldn't be made as quickly as we thought. We argued and debated heatedly among ourselves, but after tears, cutting words, and several slaps, we decided to let it rest for the night.

"Sorry Yumi," I muttered as we followed Yakumo up the steps to where the boys were waiting, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Me too," Kat added, sounding unusually subdued.

"S'ok," Yumi replied, touching her scarlet cheek, "I've had worse."

Myself and Kat shared a look and waited til Yakumo had disappeared outside before glancing back at Yumi.

"Yumi?"

"Yup?"

"We have-"

"_Tomi _has-"

"Fine; _I_ have a question."

"Fire away."

"Did you tell Sago about...well...your mother?"

She stopped and turned around rapidly, her eyes bright and angry.

"No. And I don't plan to."

"But-"

"Mind your own business Kat!"

"Watch your mouth, Yumi!"

"Look, I'm not teling and there's nothing you can say that'll change my mind! Besides, I'll bet you didn't tell Mushrambo _your_ dirty little secret!"

She stomped forward for a few steps til she realised we weren't walking with her.

"Tomi?" she questioned, her eyes still angry, but questioning, "What's with the face?"

I bit my lip guiltily, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrasment.

"Yeah...about that," I said nervously, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach, "I kinda...well, I told...him."

* * *

_Well, it could've been worse._

**_Yeah. Be glad she just cussed you out; she owes you a few slaps._**

_Hey, I thought you were on my side!_

**_I am, but I'm just saying..._**

_Then don't._

I dug around in my new bag, wearing my new clothes (which were just like Yakumo's, but in emerald green and white), and eventually pulled out a hair brush. I sat down, pulling out the bobble I had my hair in for the day and began to run the brush through it. The brush was gentle and soothing, smoothing my hair softly. And it reminded me of mama, and of how she would sit behind me, brushing my hair and quietly talking to me about her day.

We never did that anymore. I glanced around, checking everyone was there.

Mushrambo was sitting a little bit away from the fire, reading a book - one of Kat's chemistry books - and frowning over it. His face was illuminated by the flames of the fire, flickering in the hollows and making his eyes shine mysteriously. And his hair shone, like strands of finest silk.

_Hm...I wonder now..._

I stood and darted over to him. I plopped down next to him, a large grin on my face. He glanced at me silently, a question in his eyes and the arch of his brow.

"Mushrambo? I was wondering," I fiddled with the brush nervously before looking back up at him, "Could I brush your hair?"

His face went blank. I suddenly realised what I had just aked him.

_Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into now?_

"Oh God, sorry!" I yelped, "I shouldn't have-I just thought-"

He cut me off, raising his hand for a moment, his eyes closed. Ye gods, I must be mad. Bonkers. Absolutely -

"Alright."

I sat gaping for a moment.

"Hitomi."

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"I'm sorry, **what?**"

He glanced at me with a look, a look that said, 'Don't make me repeat myself'.

"Oh! Right!"

I crawled behind him, my face beet red, my hands shaking a little as I undid the tie in his hair, my mouth a little 'o' of admiration as it spilled down til it just passed his shoulders. Gently, I pulled all of his hair behind him and began to brush it, starting gently at the ends.

* * *

**Mushrambo POV**

He sat, his back straight as she pulled all of his hair behind him and began to brush it. As she began to brush higher, he couldn't help but relax. The feeling sent soft tingles across his scalp, reminiscent of when he was a child, many decades ago.

His mother had not been maternal, and yet there had been one liberty that she had allowed. Each night she would come into his rooms and sit him down before her, her gentle hands smoothing out his locks before she would pull a lacquer comb from her sleeve. He kept it still, now that she was gone, wrapped and hidden away . Each night, when everyone was asleep, he would carefully pull it from its hiding place and run it through his hair, careful of the ageing teeth of the comb. It brought back such a bittersweet nostalgia. And though her scent was long gone, the sight of it brought it back to him. The scent of his mother.

Hitomi continued to brush his hair for him, untangling any knots she found, and all the while humming softly. She soon enough reached the top of his head and began to run her brush down the length of it, her movements soft and fluid.

He closed his eyes in contentment, his book lying forgotten in his lap. He had truly missed such comforts. Some small part of him, in the back of his mind, hated the weakness he was showing, and yet the baser side of him, the instinctual half, ignored it. It did not acknowledge it as weakness. After all, he was courting her. He could allow such actions on these grounds and not be considered weak. If anything, it showed strength to be groomed by a powerful girl like her. And willingly.

_Though,_ he wondered, _if I demanded such actions in the future would she comply?_

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	23. A Father's Musings

**Chapter twenty-three**

I stared at my hands absently, my mind elsewhere as the group bustled around the outside of the temple. Mushra, Kutal and Sago were sparring, Kat was sprawled on Kai's lap, Yumi and Yakumo were doing each-other's nails. My eyes focused, and I looked at the figure standing ahead of me, luscious hair swaying rhythmically with the wind.

Mushrambo.

With a sigh, I cleared my throat, then sneezed, just as Yumi, Kat and Yakumo did too.

_Of all the rotten timing... to get stuck with a cold now..._

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

Kutal caught the phlemy sound of the sneezes and sighed before deftly pinning Mushra to the ground.

"I win," he growled, looking at the water enterran befind him, "Sago."

"What?" he asked, not lowering his sword.

"Go to the village and get honey, and chamomile," he said glancing at the girls, "We've got a few patients."

He handed him a small bag of coins, and Sago nodded and sped off.

"This hasn't been a good week," Kat groaned, "This sucks."

"Not like you planned it, witch," Kai said gruffly, a furry ear twitching as he took in her flushed cheeks and tired eyes with scarcely hidden concern, "Nothing you can do but rest 'til you're better."

His eyes flicked up as he saw the other girls being scooped up and brought inside. He followed suit, following them down the steps into the underground chamber where they all slept.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked, quietly.

"I didn't know til now, you bimbot," Kat said, her face clammy, "It just kinda hit me all of a sudden."

Kai rolled his eyes, then put a hand to her forehead.

"You've a fever," he noted, a small note of concern worming its way into his voice as he realised how red her cheeks were. Were humans _supposed_ to be that colour?

"Probably," she sighed, snuggling closer into his chest as she closed her eyes, "At least that explains why there were three of you."

She wound her fingers in his as she began to doze. Kai smiled fondly, and stroked her hair with his free hand,

_If you knew what you do to me, you crazy little Mexican..._

* * *

**(Kutal's POV)**

Within minutes, the girls were lying in their beds, their respective partners calmly sitting beside them as Kutal prepared the tea and herbs as quickly as he could. He could hear the sounds and whispers that everyone made, despite being on the opposite side of the room and he enjoyed listening to his friends.

_"You've a fever." A note of concern in the voice, the faint sound of skin on skin._

_"Probably." A small sigh, then the rustling of fabric. "At least that expains why there were three of you."_

Kutal's ear twitched as he tuned into another conversation.

_"I hate being sick." Restless tossing and turning._

_"You couldn't help it." A small sound of exasparation and the smooth sound of hair being petted. "Relax."_

Twitch. Tune.

_"This is almost like the last time I was sick." Pause. "Remember, Mushra?"_

_"Course I do." A twist of guilt. "I didn't take care of you properly."_

_"It's alright." A small cough, muffled behind hands. "It happened a long time ago."_

Twitch. Tune.

_"When I was sick as a kid, Dad used to take the day off work and play with me." The sound of a tissue being cumpled._

_"Hn."_

_"Course, if I was _really_ sick, he'd play the violin." Pause, then a light, breathy laugh. "He could only play one tune though."_

As Kutal poured delicately scented cups of chamomile and honey tea, he chuckled softly to himself.

_It's astounding how those girls are just a part of the group now. We were never this comfotable with each other before, not even the first time. They're marvels; and what marvels they are. I consider them my cubs at this rate, and I know that they see me as a father-figure. Maylin will love them._

A frown wormed its way onto the Lion Enterran's face as a thought struck him.

_But what will happen if they leave?_

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	24. Meowing

**Chapter twenty-four**

Whatever Kutal gave us made the colds vanish pretty quickly. We were up and about in a few days, but Kutal made us wrap up warmly, despite our protests.

_"You're still recovering," he'd said, "And besides, there's a storm on it's way. Better safe then sorry."_

Really, with that logic, we couldn't argue with him.

* * *

**(Sago's POV)**

"Yumi? Yumi, where are you?" Sago called.

"Watcha lookin' for?" Kat asked, looking up from where she was having a thumb-war with Hitomi.

"Have you seen Yumi?" He asked, "We were supposed to go for a walk, but she disappeared."

"A walk," Kat repeated slyly, "_Sure_- **ow!**"

"Owned!" Hitomi said triumphantly with a toss of her golden head, "Thanks for the help Sago."

"O..kay?" he said, unsure.

"I think Yumi went to the hotspring," Yakumo offered helpfully. Sago blushed, and managed a strangled 'thanks' before dashing out of the room.

* * *

This was not a good idea. He should turn around. He would. He really would-

A muffled moan came from the other side of the 'door', which was just a long bolt of fabric, so it was actually a curtain.

"Yumi?"

Another groan wove its way through the room. It sounded like she was on the ground.

"I'm coming in."

He slowly pushed the curtain to the side, stepping inside cautiously. Yumi was lying on the ground, curled up into a ball and making those soft groans. Sweat was clinging to her brow, making her fringe stick to her skin. He brushed a hand along her back, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I have really bad cramps," she muttered between clenched teeth. "I'm used to it."

Sago frowned.

"Why are you in here then? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Mmm."

"Anything I can do to help?"

She opened her eyes momentarily, and nodded.

"Can you ask Tomi if there's Ibuprofen, or Buplex? It usually helps, although when it's this bad they don't really help as much as I'd like."

"I'll be right back."

He brushed a quick kiss to her now cold cheek before standing and darting from the room. He sped through the corridor and re-entered the main chamber where Kat and Hitomi were gossiping, a mug of tea in their hands. He cleared his throat when he entered the room.

"Hi Sago. You find Yumi?" Kat asked, looking up at him, her brown-red eyes curious.

"She's sick."

"Again? What's wrong with her?" Hitomi inquired.

"She said she had 'cramps'. She wants some medicine."

"I _see_," she smirked in a way the water Enterran decided he didn't like, "I'll see what I can find. But I'll give her a hot pad for now."

She started digging around in the little bag she'd started carrying around lately and pulled out a strange pad of fabric with a sort of rope attached to it, a similarly strange device on the end of it. She handed it to him, closing the bag with a snap.

"Yumi'll know what to do with it. Bring her back here when she's calmed down."

"Of course."

Sago went back to the hotspring once more.

"Here, Hitomi gave this to me. She said it would help"

Yumi glanced up miserably, eyeing the item that he carried. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face.

"I'd forgotten about that!" She took the pad, laying it across her stomach and pressing a button on the odd square thing at the end of the rope.

"Thanks Sago."

"No problem."

He sat on the ground beside Yumi, back against the wall. In minutes, she was sighing in relief.

"That's much better," she smiled up at him over her shoulder. She wriggled closer to him, laying her head on his thigh as she tried to relax. Immediately, his hand went into her hair, running his fingers through it gently. This was very strange. He did know, though, that she simply needed comforting.

* * *

Nearly a half an hour later, Yumi was lying in her bed, using Sago's lap as a pillow while her friends were digging through their little bags.

"Is she feeling any better? She has a rough time with this," Kat whispered.

"I think so. She's stopped meowing."

"Meowing?" Kat repeated, laughing quietly with Hitomi.

He didn't reply; he just continued to run his hands through Yumi's hair. Eventually Kat came over, motioning to a glass of water and tablets. Nodding, he leaned down and pinched Yumi's nose lightly; watching her brows knit together.

"Yumi." He brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "Wake up. Kat has your medicine."

Yumi's eyes opened slowly, blinking as she gazed up at him and then over to Kat. Sago held out a hand to Kat and she handed him the tablets, which he gave to Yumi, repeating this with the water. She swallowed them and then leaned her head back against his lap, stretching up to rest a hand on his cheek,. His eyes softened before he handed the glass back to Kat.

"Thanks," he said softly, watching with tender eyes as Yumi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	25. Twinge of Fear

**Chapter twenty-five**

I found myself being woken at 2:53 in the morning to the insistent poking of my nose, due to that damn kitty-cat, Neko.

Pushing myself up to a sitting position slowly, I grabbed a small dagger that I had stashed beneath my pillow before lazily pushing off my blankets and slipping out of bed. Silently I stood, simultaneously putting a cloak around my shoulders and padding up the steps to the entrance of the temple.

I sleepily opened the door and watched as Neko darted out into the bushes, my eyelids drooping as I scanned the area; a useful, but really annoying habit Mushrambo had inflicted on me.

"Can't sleep?" Kat said behind me, making me jump.

"Don't _ever _do that again Kat!" I whispered angrily, "I almost peed myself!"

"Where's the fuzz-ball gone?"

I stopped and scanned the bushes and trees quickly.

"Dammit Kat! Yakumo's gonna kill me!" I whisper-yelled, "You've gotta help me find it!"

"Fine, jeesh!" Kat huffed, darting inside to grab her own cloak and fastening it around her shoulders, "Come on. Kat's got a cat to find."

I snickered as she dragged me out of the temple clearing. I stopped quickly once we entered the dense foliage of the forest; the laughter just seemed too loud, and disturbed the stillness.

"Neko?" I whispered, "Here kitty-kitty!"

"Hey, cat!" Kat said as loudly as she dared, "Come here!"

I felt a flutter of fear as we crept along a narrow path, the silvery light of the moon filtering down through the leafy branches to create small pools of light. It seemed peaceful, but-

"Did you hear that?" Kat murmured suddenly.

"Hear what?" I whispered, "If you're trying to freak me out-"

"Shh!" Kat hissed, "There it is again."

"What is it?"

"Crying," she whispered, "Just over there. I'll go in first."

I nodded as one of her hands grasped at some smaller branches ahead of us and she pulled herself through and disappeared. I heard a faint thump, a pause, and then a soft "_Madre de Dios._" I swallowed. I knew enough Spanish to know what _that_ meant.

"Kat?" I said loudly, crossing my fingers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered after a long pause, "But...you'd better get down here."

"On my way," I replied as I forced my way through the bushes. As I emerged on the other side, I glanced around and my gaze landed on Kat; pale face, pinched lips, but unharmed.

"What's up?" I asked, picking some leaves out of my hair, "You sounded-"

My voice died away as my gaze landed on what was _behind_ Kat. My heart thundered in my ears as my mouth fell open. I swallowed, and my lips formed a single, silent word.

_Mama._

* * *

**Please review! Katalina and Kai belong to **chapara-11**!**

**********Check out my facebook for my pictures and ahead-of-schedule updates for my fics: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	26. Author's Note!

Hello!

I know, I've been a douche bag (among many other things) for not updating for a while. I have no other excuse, except that I simply forgot what this story was to me. However, I recently got a (metaphorical) kick in the ass by a friend of mine who was upset to see so many unfinished stories on my account. Between the two of us, we are deciding what ones will be taken down/put up for adoption/put on hiatus, and what ones to keep. Most of my stories made the cut, and are just being put on hiatus until others are finished. The new schedule for my stories is as follows:

_Duty_ (Star Wars - pairing Qui-Gon/OC, Obi-Wan/OC, Padme/OC): Update every Sunday

_My Dark Angel_ (DNAngel - pairing Daisuke/Riku, slight Dark/Rika, Dark/OC/Krad): Update every Monday

_The Lost Lady - An Unexpected Journey_ (The Hobbit - pairing Thorin/OC): Updated every Tuesday/Wednesday

_Unwilling Guardian Angel_ (NWZorro - pairing Zorro/OC): Updated every Thursday

_A Stranger's Smile_ (On my joint account): Updated every Friday

_To Trudge Towards The Light_ is on my computer and already completed, so I'm hoping to finish that first in one go, then focus on my other stories completely, and stick to the schedule. As for the others not mentioned here, I will work on them when I'm finished working with the ones listed above; I'm sorry, but I'm an idiot and I can't have like, ten on-going stories at one time Five I can manage, but ten - hell no. Said stories are:

_Obsidian Eyes_ (CardCaptor Sakura - pairing Yue/OC)

_Roses of May_ (Phantom of the Opera - mixed movie-verse, P's/OC's)

_The Potter's and the Philosopher's Stone_ (Harry Potter - no pairing as of now)

_The Threads of Fate_ (Shinzo - pairing Mushra/Yakumo, Kutal/OC, Sago/OC, Mushrambo/OC, OC/OC)

_Tomorrow's Hope_ (Rise of the Guardians - pairing Jack Frost/OC, slight Bunnymund/OC)

I would like to thank all the lovely people who pmed me (you know who you are!) asking what happened to one or the other of my stories, and asked if I was alright. Yes, duckies, I'm fine, and I'm touched by your concern. Much thankies! I would also like to thank all of the people who favorited, put on alert, and reviewed. You really are amazing, guys, and I'm so sorry to have left you all hanging.

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
